


Black Feathers and Vinyls

by Jubilee44



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel had no idea she even existed. But when she made herself known it changed their life forever. She had his eyes and his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Evangeline sometimes imagined the looks on their faces when she told them who she was. Some days it would be pure shock, others it would be happiness, other days it would be shock turned into happiness, and then tears. But Evangeline had only ever seen their faces smile. The picture of her dads was always in her left pocket. It had been there for the two weeks she’d been trying to find them. All Eva had was the picture with their names scrawled on the back. Dean Winchester and Castiel. That’s all she had but she still vowed find them no matter what.  
            It was some desolate Utah town that Eva finally picked up a good trail. Word from a convenience store clerk was that a nice looking car stopped by with two guys. One description matched her father but the other one didn’t for her other dad. So, Evangeline moved on towards the direction. She took buses when she had the money; Eva walked most of the way though aside from jumping railcars. It was hard to catch up to a car that hardly ever stopped. She kept at it though and found herself trailing through Colorado going east. Sterling, Colorado is when she first stumbled onto the Impala. Or rather the teenager was hit by it.  
            Eva was crossing the street quite legally when out of nowhere a smooth black car came speeding down the way. She gasped and instead of moving to the side, backed up a little in panic. The driver hit the brakes when he saw the girl in the road but the front bumper still hit her just very lightly. Eva was so shocked though; she fell right over even if it was like getting hit by a pillow. The driver and passenger got out of the car quickly and came around the front. One bent down next to the girl lying on the pavement. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked his striking green eyes studied her face for signs of life.  
            Eva propped myself up on my elbows and nodded. “I’m fine, just shaken up.” She admitted. The teen wobbled to her feet and brushed off her jeans. The driver had to bend down a little to get a good look at her eyes. Eva was sure he was just making certain that she didn’t keel over again and crack her head open on the pavement. But it also gave her a good look at  _his_ eyes and suddenly she gasped. Now the driver was sure the girl was going to faint.  
            “Are you on something?” He asked.  
            Though it was a little insulting, she didn’t care much. “No, no, no,” Eva shook my head, “I-I know you, you’re my father. I’m your daughter!”  
            The tables turned and it looked like  _he_ was going to faint. Her father leaned against the hood of the car and held up a hand. He took a moment to think before he could find the words to speak. “I’m sorry…you’re my what?” He asked.  
            “You’re Dean Winchester?” Eva asked as she slipped her thumb into her left pocket.  
            “Yeah…”  
            “You’re my father.” She nodded her head firmly.  
            Dean shook his head. “Look, sweetheart, you’ve got the wrong guy.” That conclusion seemed to calm him down a bit.  
            “No I don’t!” Eva said stubbornly. “Where’s Castiel?” She asked knowing he could sort everything out. She looked over at the passenger who was watching the scene unfold from a few feet away. He wasn’t her dad though, that was obvious, so she moved on.  
            “Cas? What do you know about him?” Dean asked suspiciously. That was the first warning sign that Evangeline knew a lot more than a confused little girl should.  
            “He’s my other dad.” She answered knowing he wouldn’t believe me.  
            Dean loved this one. He laughed sarcastically. “Cas and I are your dads?” Eva nodded. “You really expect me to believe that?”  
            While Eva argued with her dad, Sam was taking a silent observation of the two. If anyone claimed to be the daughter of Dean and Cas, no matter how impossible that seemed, it would be the girl standing in front of Dean. She had his brother’s dark sandy colored hair and although her eyes were shaped more like Castiel’s they were the same intense green as Dean’s. And Sam could tell that if she smirked, laughed, or smiled she would look exactly like Dean. But right now she was looking more like Castiel with her confused expression.  
            Dean wasn’t taking her looks into account though. The girl was obviously crazy to him. “Where are your real parents?” He asked. She didn’t look more than eighteen to him.  
            “You  _are_ my real parents, my birth mother just died, but you and Castiel fathered me.” Evangeline insisted.  
            “That’s not possible.” Dean retorted. “I don’t know who you are but you obviously just need to go back home.”  
            “I don’t have a home!” Eva snapped at him. “That’s why I came looking for you. I can prove to you that you are my father.”  
            Dean sighed and realized the conversation wasn’t going anywhere. Crazy or not the hunter had seen weirder things and he had nothing better to do. He decided to give her a chance. “Fine, kid, I’ll let you prove it. But don’t pull any weird shit on me.”  
            Eva smiled and shook her head. “I won’t.”  
            “Alright, get in the car.” Dean said.  
            Sam gave his brother a questioning look but he didn’t get an explanation. Eva got into the back seat of the car and noticed a few odd things on the floor. There was a beat up water bottle with a cross, drawn on the side in sharpie. Odd…but it got more peculiar when Eva realized she was sitting on a book. She pulled it out from under her and found she could even decipher the first word of the title. It was in some foreign language, but nothing like she’d witnessed before. The brothers talked for a minute before resuming their rightful spots in the car.  
            Dean glanced back at the girl in the rearview mirror. “Don’t scuff anything up, you look like you haven’t had a shower in weeks.” He muttered.  
            “I was a little busy and sort of homeless.” Eva replied. “Besides this car looks like it’s a hundred years old.” She weirdly felt comfortable saying insults to the man who was supposed to be her father. If he wanted to be snarky to her well she wouldn’t hold back her true colors.  
            “Hey, respect her, she’s done a lot more than you have in your little life.” Dean snapped.  
            “It’s a car.” Eva wasn’t giving up easily.  
            “And you’re a crazy teenager that she hit, funny how these things work out.” Dean started up the Impala again and continued to drive down the street.  
            The car was silent for a few moments. All the things Eva wanted to say to her parents kind of went out the window. He didn’t even have the same expression she’d dreamed he’d have. He just looked irritated, tired, and already done with her. The teen sighed and watched the desolate highway zip by. “Where are we going?” She asked.  
            “Kansas, we’re almost there.” Sam answered. At least he was a bit calmer.  
            Almost there wasn’t really a measure of length to Eva. She assumed it was close though, she was dead wrong. It was almost two in the morning when the car finally pulled to a stop. Evangeline didn’t notice though because she’d fallen asleep in the backseat. Her seatbelt had unbuckled and she was sprawled out across the entire seat.  
            Dean put the car in park and twisted around to see the girl out cold. He groaned. “Great. Hey kid.” Eva was a deep sleeper though and just her hand flinched at the sound of her name.  
            “You have to admit she does look a lot like you and Cas.” Sam finally voiced his opinions from the first time he saw Eva.  
            “No she doesn’t.” Dean replied gruffly and got out of the car. “Tell me I’m your father, okay fine. I’ve had that happen before, no big deal. Tell me your  _other_ father is an angel? That’s when you’re a little crazy to me.” He opened the back door and grabbed the water bottle that had been bouncing around on the floor the entire ride. He opened the other door to where Eva’s head was and poured a capful of holy water on her face. That woke her up.  
            Eva jolted up and quickly wiped the water away in confusion. “What, what’s going on?” She asked in a thick voice. The night before had granted her a good amount of quality sleep, something she hadn’t gotten since before her mother died. Of course she hadn’t had a roof over her head so that could’ve been the problem.  
            “Just checking.” Dean said and threw the capped water bottle back into the car. “Get out, we’re here.”  
            Still heavy from sleep, Eva got out of the car and looked around. The arched opening to the bunker didn’t look very friendly at night in fact it looked terrifying. “What is this place?” Eva asked in a quiet voice. She was starting to rethink the action of getting in the car.  
            “Home.” Dean answered and went to open the door. Sam went in first but his brother realized the girl was still lingering near the Impala. “Unless you want to sleep out in the car where you can potentially get kidnapped?” He added ominously.  
            Eva knew he was just trying to scare her but she walked to the bunker door anyways, not keen to risk her chances.  
   
            The bunker was a lot scarier on the outside. The inside was warm, lit up, and even homey. Evangeline was starting to feel safer as she made her way into the main room. She stared at how big the inside was. Dean returned from finding something and threw a bag in Eva’s direction. “You’re lucky Charlie left some stuff. Go down the hall and take a shower. I’ll make you dinner.”  
            Eva looked blankly at the duffle bag of clothing. She didn’t know who Charlie was but she silently thanked her. The promise of a hot shower and dinner was god set and Eva was quick to find the bathroom.  
            As Dean started to put together something for their newest passenger he called for Cas. The angel wasn’t far away and responded quickly. He took a seat next to Sam and waited for Dean to realize he was there. Sam gave him a slight nod of recognition. Dean turned around and only half jumped. His angel’s surprises were having less and less of an affect on him.  
            “Hello Dean.” Castiel greeted in his usual way.  
            “Thank God you’re here. Listen; do you angels have some weird mating thing? You know something I should know about?” Dean asked. His eyes looked a little wary at his brother who didn’t really seem to be paying attention.  
            Castiel looked a little confused. “Why are you asking?”  
            “Just answer the question. I’ll tell you later.”  
            “Uh…yes. There’s a complicated process of an angel having children with humans but it hasn’t happened in eons.” Cas answered.  
            The room started to spin for Dean. “You’re kidding me.” He had to sit down for a moment. “Wait, wait, wait, you’re telling me it’s possible for…” He made a small gesture between him and the angel.  
            “Yes, but there had to be a female somewhere along the way.” Cas nodded very matter of factually.  
            It was hitting home for Dean when he realized for the first time that maybe the girl wasn’t crazy. He buried his face in his hands. “Castiel please tell me you learned how to joke and this is just nonsense.”  
            “No, now can I ask why you want to know all of this?” Cas repeated his question.  
            Dean didn’t have to answer. Eva, clean and in fresh clothes, walked back into the kitchen. Castiel stared at the teenager for a minute. Sam was right; it was obvious she was their daughter, no matter how odd it sounded.  
            Eva stared at the other man who’d appeared. “Dad…” She said quietly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel looked from Eva to Dean back to Eva and then back to Dean. “Uh…”  
            Sam was the most confused though. “Wait, if she has two dads then that means you two…” He looked at his brother and Castiel.  
            Dean buried his head in his arms. “Yes, we were drunk.” He made the excuse up pretty quickly.  
            “Well, I can’t say I’m not surprised.” Sam mumbled under his breath.  
            “Shut up.” Dean snapped. “You,” he gestured to Eva. She looked up, “who did you say your mother was?” He asked.  
            “Caroline Victors.” I answered. “We lived in Iowa.”  
            Dean smiled and shook his head. “See, I haven’t…” his smile disappeared in a heartbeat. “Oh…” He hid his face again. “She went by Carrie didn’t she?”  
            “Yeah.” Eva nodded.  
            Dean stood up quickly and faced her. “What do you want from us? Money, my car, why are you here?” He demanded.  
            Eva furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “No, I don’t want money from you.” She said. “I just…I don’t have any other family members.” She explained in a quiet voice.  
            Dean went silent and looked over at Castiel and his brother. He gave them a helpless look. Sam cleared his throat, “Well you can stay here.” He said.  
            Dean gave his brother a deadly look. “…What?” He asked in a tense voice.  
            “You can’t just leave her on her own.” Sam retorted.  
            “How old are you?” Dean asked.  
            “I just turned sixteen two weeks ago.” Eva answered.  
            Dean did the math in his head quickly. “Dammit.” He swore and sat back down. “Sixteen is old enough, you’ll be fine.”  
            Eva’s stomach turned in nervousness. “What?” She asked her voice cracking a bit.  
            “You can’t be serious, Dean.” Sam said. He couldn’t believe his brother was acting this way to his own daughter. “Cas, say something.” He turned to the angel.  
            Castiel was still a little stunned himself. He looked over at Eva and felt an odd sense of paternity over her. She looked so much like Dean but there were obvious features of himself in her. “We can’t leave her on her own.” Cas agreed with Sam’s previous statement.  
            Eva felt a little better with two against one. But she couldn’t understand why Dean was acting so hostile towards her. She was still tired from the car ride though and yawned a bit.  
            Dean ground his teeth. “Fine, you can stay with us, if you even survive a day.” He mumbled under his breath.  
            Sam gave his brother a look before turning back to Eva. “Why don’t you get some sleep, it’s been a long night.” He said in a gentle voice.  
            Evangeline nodded and turned to shuffle back down the hallway. She turned into an empty room without really thinking and collapsed into the bed. She instantly fell asleep.  
             
            Back in the kitchen, Dean stared at Cas. “Can I talk to you alone?” He asked without looking at his brother. Sam nodded and stood up to go to his own room.  
            Castiel was starting to feel uncomfortable under Dean’s intense stare. “What do you want to talk about?” He finally asked.  
            “Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that we have a daughter?” Dean snapped. “And now she’s here and wants to join the family?”  
            “I didn’t know, just like you didn’t know.” Castiel replied in a calm voice.  
            “You didn’t tell me this could happen.”  
            “You didn’t ask.”  
            Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “Just…what are we going to do?” He asked.  
            “Well…I don’t know, what do you want to do?” Castiel replied.  
            “I wanted to send her on her merry way but you and Sam apparently don’t agree with me.” Dean reminded him in a cold voice.  
            “She’s our daughter, Dean, would you really want to abandon her?” Castiel asked. “That doesn’t seem like you.”  
            Dean swallowed and shook his head. “I don’t know anymore. We haven’t even talked about what happened I guess sixteen years ago.”  
            “Do you want to talk about it?” Cas asked.  
            “No.”  
            “Okay, then let’s talk about Eva.”  
            Dean tipped back his chair. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.” He decided and got up. “Uh…good night Cas.” He said awkwardly and walked down the hall. Castiel didn’t have enough time to respond. Dean pushed open the door to his room and groaned. Eva was curled up in the middle of his bed fast asleep. He wanted to go pick her up and force her to move but he was just too tired and didn’t have the heart. He just sighed and closed the door softly. 

 

The next morning, Sam was surprised to see Dean asleep on the couch. What was an odder sight though was Castiel sitting and having breakfast with his daughter like it was an everyday occurrence. Even stranger was that Castiel was making Eva laugh.  
            “Shut up, he didn’t!” She giggled.  
            Castiel looked brighter and happier with a small smile on his face. “I am telling the truth.”  
            “Telling the truth about what?” Sam asked, announcing his presence and then going to the coffee maker.  
            Eva looked over to give her uncle a smile. “Stories about Dean.”  
            Sam laughed. “Oh that makes sense.” He grinned. “Stories about Dean are always funny.”  
            “What about Dean?” The disheveled man apparently had woken up to the noise coming from the kitchen.  
            “Nothing.” Eva bit her lip to keep from laughing anymore. “You look terrible.” She commented.  
            Dean gave her a dark look. “Yeah thanks, but that couch doesn’t agree with me. Someone took my bed last night though.” He took Sam’s coffee from him.  
            “Sorry, I didn’t know.” Eva said quietly.  
            “It’s fine, he’s just being a diva.” Sam excused his brother and got another mug.  
            “It’s okay, I can’t sleep in certain places either unless I’m exhausted.” Evangeline commented. “I don’t sleep well though anyways.” She shrugged.  
            “That might be from me.” Cas spoke up. “I don’t sleep at all.”  
            “But Dean sleeps for two people.” Sam smirked over the rim of his coffee.  
            “Not last night I didn’t.” Dean continued to complain. He tried to ignore the fact that Castiel was openly linking certain traits from himself to their…daughter. For some reason Dean had woken up and hoped it was a crazy dream. He looked over at Eva again and sighed. He needed to get to the bottom of this and fast. “Alright, what else do you have to back up paternity?” He asked.  
            “Besides the fact that she looks exactly like you two?” Sam intervened.  
            “Yes, Sam, besides that.” Dean growled.  
            “Well…I know Castiel is an angel which might explain my wings.” Eva said like it was no big deal.  
            The three stared at the young teenager for a few moments before someone spoke. “Wings?” Dean asked incredulously. Eva blinked and nodded. “Like…” He made a quick gesture to Castiel’s shoulders.  
            She nodded again and shrugged Charlie’s sweater that was too big for her off her shoulder a bit. She tugged the back down to reveal the tucked left wing. The black feathers were glossy and gave Dean a horrible flashback of the first time he met Cas.  
            “He doesn’t have those, though.” Dean pointed out. Castiel averted his eyes noticeably. “What?” Dean demanded from him.  
            “Well…there are slight differences between angels and Angel Children.” Cas admitted.  
            “ _Angel Children?_ You’re telling me they have a name for these things?” Dean asked in a loud voice. “For God’s sake, Cas, what the hell else are you hiding from me?”  
            “Dean, calm down.” Sam interrupted. “It’s not that big of a deal.”  
            “Not a big deal?” Dean looked over at his younger brother in shock. “Sammy, I am the father to a child with wings how is that not a big deal?”  
            “I’m not a child.” Eva snapped. “And I’m not a  _thing_.” Her green eyes darkened visibly just like when Castiel got angry.  
            “I can’t talk to you right now.” Dean tried to keep everything calm but he was having a difficult time. “Just…just don’t.”  
            “No, you  _just don’t,_ dad.” Eva mocked slightly. She stood up so she was at her full height facing Dean. “You don’t know who I am because you don’t even seem to want to try to get to know me. That’s fine, I don’t care. But don’t go around being rude to me like I’m some inconvenience!” She snapped.  
            Dean bent down slightly to get eye to eye with the girl. “You are an inconvenience, sweetheart.” He said coldly.  
            Even though Eva felt like crying she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. She stormed off down the hall. “Nice, Dean.” Sam muttered sarcastically. “You’re doing great already.”  
            “Shut up, Sam.” Dean growled. “You,” he pointed to Cas, “get in the car, we’re going to talk.” 

 

Dean’s hands felt numb on the steering wheel as he took the country road leading to nowhere in particular. Castiel was silent in the passenger seat, he was just staring out the window waiting for Dean to start talking. But the hunter wasn’t sure even where to start. He supposed he had to go back to the beginning. “Why didn’t you tell me something like this could happen?” Dean accused.  
            “You never asked. And I didn’t think it would happen.” Cas answered formally.  
            “But a kid? Cas, this is a big deal!” Dean snapped. He felt like he was the only one a little concerned.  
            “Dean, I understand this but there’s nothing we can do now.” Castiel pointed out.  
            “We…but…” Dean stammered. Unsure if the angel was right or not made Dean flustered. He pulled to the side of the road and shut the engine off. “Are you suggesting that we’re going to raise a teenage girl?” He asked.  
            Castiel nodded. “We have no choice anymore. We are her parents and she doesn’t have her mom anymore.”  
            “Well…we could find someone else to take her.” Dean said but even as he said the words they didn’t sound right.  
            “You would really do that?” Castiel challenged. He knew the hunter had a hard shell but he cared fiercely for his own. And at this moment, Eva fell under that category of people.  
            Dean exhaled deeply through his nose and smacked the steering wheel with the heel of his hand. “Fine, fine!” He threw his hands up. “I’ll be dad.”  
            “And I’ll be a father.” Castiel agreed even though it was his plan to begin with whether Dean agreed or not.  
            “Parent with a god damn angel.” Dean muttered under his breath and started up the Impala again. “Really, I’m not even surprised anymore.”  
            Cas smiled a bit. “You’ve faced hell, I doubt this is the worst thing you will deal with.” He assured Dean.  
            “Yeah, have you heard nightmares about teenage girls?” Dean retorted. “They’re…emotional and boy crazy, they cry a lot and can go from happy to rebellious and blood thirsty in five seconds.” Dean shuddered. “They’re like a different breed of human.”  
            Cas shook his head. “I believe you’re over reacting.”  
            “Yeah?” Dean challenged. “We’ll see about that.”  
   
            After her dads left, Sam had work to do and Eva was getting a bit bored in the bunker. She went exploring a bit but was unsatisfied by everything she saw. There were just books and empty rooms. She was a bit excited by the giant garage filled with old-fashioned cars and motorcycles but she wasn’t licensed and couldn’t find the keys anyways. That’s when Eva wandered into a strange room. She pushed open the heavy door and her mouth parted slightly as she looked around. It was a roundish room with a ridiculously high ceiling. Eva’s suspicion grew when she saw the contents of the room. There was a lone chair in the middle. To the side was a table of scary devices like knives and needles. There was more water like she’d found in the car. The most peculiar thing was the mark on the floor. It was unfamiliar to Eva and she narrowed her eyes as she walked along the lines making the circle and the star inside of it. If the bunker wasn’t enough of a warning sign, Eva was definitely wondering what her family did now. She left the room quickly because it was starting to give her a bad shiver down her spine. She couldn’t wait for her dads to come home because she had a lot of questions for them. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the two got home, Eva was waist deep in books she’d found in the library. She normally wasn’t a big reader but she was curious from the odd room she’d found. The titles of the books heightened her suspicions even more.  _How to Kill a Hundred Supernatural Beings? Poisons and Hexes? Wendigos? Ancient Monsters?_ What the hell kind of literature was this? Some of it was even in different languages, some recognizable but others looked like the language was long extinct and she doubted anyone knew how to read the symbols or strange letters anymore. She’d skimmed through a few of the books, wondering if they were just metaphors or fake books written by crazy people. But as she read she realized her world was a lot scarier than she’d originally thought. Eva had wings and she knew her father was an angel. She knew these things were abnormal but she thought that was all the abnormalities anyone would come across. Now there were such things as monsters, demons, and ghosts? Eva looked up from the book she had open in front of her with a dumbfounded look in her green eyes. Were these things actually real? And what the hell did her family have anything to do with them? When she heard the bunker door, Eva stood up and went to the front room.  
            Dean and Cas traveled downstairs and ran into Eva almost. Dean gave her an odd look. “What?” He asked. She looked like a puppy that had sat waiting by the door for her owners to come back.  
            “What do you do for a living?” She asked.  
            “A living?” Dean repeated with a raised eyebrow. “What living?” He grumbled and passed by her.  
            Cas sighed and put a hand on Eva’s shoulder. “You should sit down.” He suggested to her.  
            That’s when Eva realized what she read  _was_ true and her family was deeply embedded in it. She sat down at the kitchen table across from her father.  
            Dean came around too and sat next to Cas. “Why do you ask?” He questioned.  
            “I was looking around…” Eva started but her dad interrupted her.  
            “You were snooping? Didn’t your mom tell you not to do that?” Dean said sternly.  
            “Well it’s not exactly Disney World down here, I’m bored!” Eva complained. “Anyways, I was looking around and I found a few things that were weird. Like what’s that room with the symbol on the floor?” She asked.  
            “None of your concern, what else did you find?” Dean didn’t want her to know anything about the dungeon.  
            “Okay…” Eva said slowly. “Well, I was in the library reading a few of the books.” She said.  
            “Good you can read.” Dean said like she was a two-year-old.  
            Eva exhaled angrily but didn’t say anything. “Are all those things true?” She questioned. “Like supernatural things?”  
            Castiel nodded. “Angels aren’t the only things out there.” He said. “Your father and uncle…they come from a hunting family.”  
            “Hunting family?”  
            “We kill things and save people.” Dean simplified it down to the six words that made his life a lot easier to explain.  
            “Really?” Evangeline’s green doe eyes widened slightly. “Whoa…that’s pretty awesome.”  
            Dean’s eyes darkened a bit. “No, it’s not  _awesome._ Don’t ever call it that again.” He warned firmly and stood up. The chair screeching against the floor and he stalked off down the hall.  
            Cas gave his daughter a sympathetic look. “Your dad’s life isn’t easy, Eva. He’s lost a lot of people and has suffered many pains for the sake of others. What he does is dangerous and you need to be careful what you say about it because it’s a sensitive subject. Especially now that he knows you’re his daughter, I don’t think he wants you to be a part of that aspect of his life.”  
            Eva nodded, her eyes pointed downwards. “I understand.” She looked up after a second though. “But it  _is_ boring down here. And if I can’t hunt, can I go to school or something?” She asked. “Mom always homeschooled me because of my wings but….I want to make friends.”  
            Cas thought for a moment. He almost wanted to say no for the same reason Carrie had but he was a new parent and didn’t know how to use the word yet when his child begged. “I can look into it for you.” He agreed.  
            Eva smiled and got up to hug her father. “Thank you so much.” She exclaimed.  
            Cas hugged her back and put on the same smile. “You’re welcome, Evangeline.” He replied back softly.  He was beginning to really like parenthood. 

 

Later on that day and Eva was too bored to care what Dean said to her. She softly knocked on his door and waited for him to reply. She rocked back and forth on her heels and looked at the doorknob.  
            Dean groaned when he heard the knock and stood up. He opened the door and looked down at Eva, resting his hand on the doorframe to block her from coming in. “What?” He asked.  
            “Can I come in?” She asked and peered behind Dean curiously.  
            “No.”  
            “You have a record player?” Eva ducked under his arm and went to the player sitting in the corner.  
            Dean sighed and turned around. “Do you understand the word no?” She was like a little puppy to him that wouldn’t listen to a word he said.  
            “But it’s cool.” Eva said. “What records do you have?” She wandered around his room looking for them.  
            Dean trailed behind her. “No, you’re not playing them.” He said.  
            Eva opened his closet. “You play the guitar?” She asked.  
            Her dad closed the closet door. “No.”  
            “Why do you have a guitar then?” Evangeline asked stubbornly.  
            “I  _used_ to play the guitar.” Dean clarified in a dull voice.  
            “Do you do play the guitar. Play me a song please.” Eva begged and tried to open the closet door.  
            Dean sighed. “Will you stop snooping around my room?” He asked. Eva nodded so he gave in and let her open the door. He took the beat up acoustic guitar from the closet and sat on the edge of the bed. Eva sat next to him and waited patiently as he tuned the instrument carefully. Dean cleared his throat and relaxed his shoulders, getting used to the feel of the guitar again. He started to play “More Than Words” just on a whim. Eva listened and watched his fingers move effortlessly over the strings. Both of them forgot about the outside world for a bit, about hunting and their family. When Dean wrapped up the song, Eva smiled. Dean just rolled his eyes and returned a smile that looked eerily identical to hers. There was no use in denying it anymore; she was Dean’s daughter one hundred percent. “What?” He asked.  
            “Do you and dad love each other?” She asked.  
            Dean rested the acoustic guitar on the bed next to him. “We’re just friends.” He said and leaned back on his hands.  
            “So that’s a no?” Eva tilted her head to the side.  
            “Yeah, that’s a no.” Dean nodded.  
            “Not even a little?” Eva asked with a playful look in her eyes. “I mean you have to love him a little bit.”  
            Dean stared at her for a second. Even though Sam and Cas saw more of Dean in Eva, he saw more of the angel part of her. The way she stared back at him, the hopeful look, and the slight smile. He sighed and tousled Eva’s sandy blonde hair. “It’s nothing you have to worry about.” He avoided the question.  
            “But you guys live together right? And you’re going to take care of me right?” Eva asked leading questions.  
            “Yeah, so?” Dean gave her a questioning look.  
            Eva stood up and went for the door. “So you never know what might happen!” She left with a sing song voice.   
            Dean just shook his head and stood up to put the guitar back in the closet. Fall in love with an angel, yeah right. Cas was his friend but…nothing more because he couldn’t be at least as far as Dean was concerned he couldn't be. 

 

Castiel wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Dean knew this…but he was going to fight anyways.  
            “She asked to be enrolled in school so that is what we are going to do.” Castiel said firmly as he stood in the kitchen.  
            “Cas, there’s a reason why Sammy and I barely went to school. We were always moving around and guess what we still are. The bunker might be a home base but we ain’t here every night to have dinner and talk about our daughter’s school day. Besides Sam has a case and it’s important.” Dean argued from his seat at the table. He wasn’t going to confront Cas standing up because he was afraid the angel would pull some mojo shit on him.  
            “What our daughter wants is more important.” Castiel argued fairly.  
            “Yeah but saving lives is kind of high on my list too.” Dean retorted. “Besides we can go another day if you aren’t going to listen to me in the long run.”  
            “I already made an appointment with the principle.” Cas told him for the first time.  
            “What?” Dean asked incredulously. “Cas, you can’t just go over my head like that!”  
            “I knew you would say no so I made a choice to override you from the beginning.” Castiel told him calmly.  
            Dean stared at his co-parent and took a deep breath. He stood up and walked down to the entrance of the hall. “Eva, I know you’re listening so get out here.” He called.    
            Eva’s bedroom door slowly opened. She’d been waiting to go out into the real world again and her father had finally made his promise. They would go meet with the nearby school to enroll her even though it was already March and after they’d go shopping for everything she needed…and wanted. Castiel had a feeling he’d be the pushover and Dean would be the one to say no a few times. Evangeline smiled nervously and walked out into the hall. “So?” She rocked back and forth on her heels impatiently.  
            “Let’s go and get this over with.” Dean said and reached out an arm to put it over her shoulders, leading her to the stairs. Eva turned to smile thankfully at her father who returned it warmly.  
             
            Dean hadn’t been to high school for school reasons since…he didn’t know when. As he pulled up to the three-story building he felt odd knowing he wasn’t there to kill off a crazed ghost of a cheerleader or a vampire teacher. It was even odder to think that he was enrolling his daughter into high school. He hadn’t even seen her go through elementary or middle school. He got out of the car and looked over at Eva who hopped out and started talking to Cas about something. Dean couldn’t even picture her as a kid or a baby. It was strange to realize he’d gone sixteen years without knowing she even existed. Why hadn’t Carrie told him about her?  _Because you left without even saying goodbye._ Dean shut up the voice in his head quickly. It wasn’t his fault that he had to get a move on sometimes, that’s just the way life was.    
            Class was still in session as the three walked through the halls to the main office. Dean hung back a bit as Castiel and Eva checked in with the secretary. He looked around a bit at the diplomas and the flags from different colleges the senior students had gone to. A Stanford one was even up there and Dean thought about his brother. Then he looked at the back of Eva’s sandy blonde hair and realized he was giving her the opportunity his dad never gave him, the chance to get away from all of the hunting business and to maybe be successful somewhere else. That’s when Dean caught sight of a black feather popping up over the collar of Charlie’s old sweater Eva was wearing. Dean walked up behind her and reached over to tuck it back under the gray knit material. Eva didn’t seem to notice but he knew he’d have to have a conversation with her about keeping her wings secret now that she was going to be in a public place every single day.  
            The secretary asked them to wait a minute and Dean and Cas sat down on either side of Evangeline. She crossed her ankles and nervously fidgeted with her hands and a ring on her right index finger. It was starting to bug Dean who was just as nervous and he reached over to put a firm hand over hers. “Don’t be nervous.” He said gruffly. And although he intended it to be a scold it came out as a reassurance.  
            Eva stopped moving accordingly and felt a little more relaxed. But it would all go out the window when the secretary called them back over.  
            His name was Mr. Alvarez and he fit the general description for a typical principle across America. No real distinguishing features just the power of minor authority over some thousand or so teenagers. He sat across the desk from Cas, Eva, and Dean with his hands folded. There was a little introduction; glad you chose our school, blah, blah, and more nonsense. Dean was the only one really not listening. That’s when another sophomore girl came down to show Eva around the school, leaving the two dads to talk with the principle alone.  
            “So, Mr. and Mr. Winchester.” Mr. Alvarez started. Dean cringed slightly but didn’t correct him. He wasn’t sure what story Cas had told the school. “You seem to have a very intelligent and talented daughter. We’re very happy to have her start classes here.” Castiel smiled and even Dean looked a little proud. “There’s just some information I need for our records.” Dean looked at Cas nervously but the angel just gave him an encouraging nod. The hunter hadn’t lied so much in one sitting but he knew it wouldn't hurt. 


	4. Chapter 4

 “No.”  
            “Please?”  
            “Evangeline no, you don’t need it.”  
            Castiel was right about one thing, Dean knew how to say no even when his daughter brought out her puppy dog eyes. True to his word he took Eva to the mall for everything she needed. But what she needed and wanted was something she and Dean were arguing about.  
            Eva came back with another bundle of clothes and had to filter through every article before Dean approved.  
            “This is the same shirt in a different color.” Dean pointed out and held up the pink and white shirt for her to look at.   
            “Yeah, I like the shirt so I want it in different colors.” Eva argued her case. She was losing most of her battles though that day and wasn't too hopeful on winning this one either.   
            “There a sale or something?” Dean asked suspiciously.  
            “No.” She admitted and her green eyes went to the floor.   
            “Then pick a color and put the other one back.” Dean told her and held the rest of the clothes for her. Eva gave him a deadly look and snatched the pink shirt from his hand to put it back. “Kid thinks I’m made of money.” Dean muttered.  
            “She’s going to need clothes for school.” Cas pointed out. Although he partly agreed with Dean he hated saying no to his daughter, something about guilt.  
            “Yeah but she doesn’t have a walk in closet so she doesn’t need enough clothes to fill one.” He replied and winced. The store they were in was too loud and dark for his taste. “I’m getting a god damn headache from this place.”  
            “She’ll be done soon.” Cas promised as Eva returned.  
            “Okay, I’m done here.” She said.  
            “Good, can we go home now?” Dean asked and went to the register to pay for the clothes. He mentally sighed as the price went up and up.   
            “No, I still have to go to another store.” Eva said.  
            “More clothes?” Dean protested. He was getting past the money thing it was more of the fact that his feet were tired from walking around the mall for most of the afternoon.   
            “You’re not a girl you don’t understand.” She retorted and took the bag from the saleswoman to add it to her growing ensemble of shopping bags hanging off her arm.  
            Dean grumbled some unintelligent words and Cas just smiled and shook his head. Cas went to go get food while Dean followed Eva to the next store over but he stopped right in his tracks. “Whoa, no way I’m not going in there.” He shook his head firmly.  
            Eva rolled her eyes. “C’mon you won’t let me take your credit card and this is important!” She gave him a look.  
            Dean gritted his teeth together and reluctantly walked into the Pink store. He was the most uncomfortable he had ever been. He stood close to his daughter while she rifled through shelves of bras. He was impatient and continued to ask her if she was done yet.  
            “No, stop asking me.” Eva replied. She was slightly amused by how uncomfortable he was. She continued handing him underwear to hold and every one made him wince.  
            Then Dean drew the line at one piece. “Uh uh.” He held up a red lacy…thing, he wasn’t sure what even to call it. “What is this?” He demanded.  
            “What?” Eva asked completely unaware of what he was talking about.  
            “You’re not wearing  _this_ to high school, you’re only sixteen. I’m a guy I know what boys are thinking about at that age. No way,” He told her sternly. “I’m not buying you that.”  
            Eva rolled her eyes and made an annoyed sound but she sort of liked the way he was acting so…fatherly. It made her feel closer to him and more important to him. A hint of smile crossed her face and she complied by putting it back.  
 

   After the weekend, it was Eva’s first day at her new school. The only nervous one was Dean though much to the disbelief of the bunker.  
            “Eva, you have your lunch?” Her dad called down the hall.  
            “It’s sitting on the counter, let me get dressed first!” She yelled back.  
            Dean huffed in impatience and walked back into the kitchen. “Relax, Dean, she’s going to be okay.” Cas assured him.  
            “She’s gonna forget something I know she is. And we’re going to be five minutes late if she keeps this up.” He replied shortly.  
            “She’ll be just fine.”  
            “Evangeline, we have to go!” Dean ignored Cas completely because he knew he was right, she would be okay. But Dean wasn’t going to let anything by him especially knowing what the world was actually like.  
            “I’m coming, I’m coming!” She stomped down the hall with her backpack and grabbed her lunch off the counter. “Geez, we’re early for God’s sake.”  
            “Don’t say that in front of your father.” Dean said when he noticed Cas flinch slightly. Eva sighed an apology and went to go up the stairs when her dad stopped her. “Where in the world did you get those shorts?” He asked.  
            “From home.” Eva said. She’d washed them and decided to wear something softer than the new stiff jean shorts she’d gotten on the first day.  
            “Way too short, go change.”  
            “You said we were late!” Eva protested immediately. “They’re not too short, they’re fine.”  
            Castiel wasn’t staying quiet on this one though. “Your dad is right,” he nodded, “they’re too short for school.”  
            Eva grumbled and returned to her room to change. Dean looked back at Cas with a thankful glance. Their daughter would’ve probably argued it more if he hadn’t stepped in. Once Eva returned to the kitchen, Dean was hurrying her out the door. She quickly hugged Cas goodbye and ran upstairs to get into the passenger seat of the Impala.  
            While Dean was driving to the school he went over a few ground rules. “No talking about what your family does, we’re investigators that’s it. And you’re keeping those wings completely hidden all day, no exceptions.” He said firmly.  
            “I don’t think anyone would believe me even if I told them.” Eva replied and glanced out the window to watch the somewhat barren Kansas landscape roll by. She hadn’t had much time after her confrontation with Dean to think about what they did. She wanted to know and understand, maybe even experience it, but from Dean’s reaction she knew she wouldn’t get that chance.  
            “Don’t even give them the opportunity.” Dean said simply. “Some people are just as crazy as us in this world.”  
            “Yeah…” Eva muttered. “Well, I won’t anyways.” She promised. “Not something I know enough about.” Dean wanted to keep it that way and didn’t say anything else. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Dean didn’t want to talk about hunting and Eva wanted to know but didn’t want to ask.  
            The Impala pulled up to the school building and Eva went to get out. “Hold up.” Dean said. Eva stopped and looked over at him. “Few more things,” he cleared his throat, “be nice to your teachers, and don’t give them all the sass you give me.” Eva went to protest but he cut her off with a hand. “Don’t get involved with all that clique stuff it’s not necessary and dumb. And if any boy gives you any trouble you text me and I’ll be there in five minutes.”  
            Eva rolled her eyes but she smiled. “Okay, I will.” She promised and leaned over to hug him.  
            “Have a good day, I’ll pick you up this afternoon.” Dean said and waved at her as she walked across the schoolyard to the front doors. He sat there for a moment. He wanted desperately to run after her, grab her, and put her back in the car but that was his crazy protective instincts. He may have denied her before but as far as Dean was concerned she was his to take care of. Sending her into a big building full of mean girls and stupid teenage boys didn’t seem like taking care of her though, at least to him. But he forced himself to drive away because she was getting older whether he liked it or not. He wasn’t there to see her as a little girl and according to some people he wasn’t allowed to treat her like one. But Dean had a feeling he would protect her no matter what age she was. And as far as Dean knew he would get a text from her about some punk and he would be there in a heart beat to kick his ass. 


	5. Chapter 5

 Sam looked up when he heard Dean come back into the bunker. “Hey, so there’s…”  
            “Where’s Cas?” Dean cut his brother off.  
            “He had to go somewhere, is everything okay?” Sam noticed how on edge his brother seemed as he stormed into the kitchen. “Did something happen to Eva?”  
            “No, nothing happened…I just.” Dean thought he heard his phone go off. He paused and whipped his phone out of his pocket to check if she’d called him. “Just nervous.”  
            “About what?” Sam raised an eyebrow at him.  
            “High school.” Dean said in a flustered voice and went down the hall. “Cas?” He called. Sam opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized it wasn’t his business.  
            The angel appeared behind Dean. “Did everything go well?” He asked.  
            Dean turned around quickly. “What? Oh…yeah I mean I guess. Could you make sure though? I don’t trust…”  
            “Dean, please don’t worry about it, she’s going to be okay.” Cas assured him gently.  
            Dean wasn’t listening though. “But what if someone makes fun of her, what if a boy takes advantage of her, or a teacher is rude to her…”  
            Cas sighed and walked up to him as he ranting on. The angel put a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Enough.” He silenced him instantly. “You have to trust her.”  
            For the first time in a long time Dean’s heart rate started to speed up. He didn’t know why for a few moments but then a past conversation with Evangeline popped up in his mind.  _Do you and dad love each other?_ Dean swallowed and felt like he was either going crazy or he was actually admitting his feelings for Castiel. He cleared his throat and had to tear his gaze away from the angel’s blue eyes. “Cas.” His voice was rough  
            “What?” The angel seemed to be a little oblivious to what Dean was feeling at that moment.  
            “Either you should step back or I feel like you’re going to kiss me.” There was no humor in his voice because he was dead serious.  
            Cas dropped his hand from Dean’s shoulder. “Sorry I didn’t mean to invade your space.”  
            “Uh…no…no that’s okay.” Dean shook his head. “Cas, we should…”  
            Castiel had had about enough. He never told Eva that he didn’t love Dean because he wouldn’t have. He wasn’t sure if he knew what love really meant but he had a feeling it had to do with Dean. Cas pulled Dean close by the lapels of his leather jacket. Dean’s heart jumped to his throat and his green eyes went wide and slightly crossed as he stared at Cas right in front of him.  
            “Cas…” Dean said in a breathless voice.  
            “Sh.” Castiel replied shortly. He was intently concentrating on Dean’s face. “I’m going to kiss you now.” He said very factually.  
            Dean swallowed and nodded. “Okay…” He said in a small voice. All his life he’d been the guy to take control, kiss the person first, be the flirt, and make the other one blush and stutter in embarrassment. But now Castiel had turned the tables and was completely throwing Dean off his game.  
            Cas leaned in close, hesitated a split second, and then ever so gently pressed his lips to Dean’s.  
            The hunter wondered if it was just because he was an angel, or maybe it was just because Dean was actually falling for that angel, but Dean had never felt the way he did with someone else before. He gave into the kiss pretty easily because it felt normal.  
            Cas was feeling the exact same way and finally he could show Dean that the ‘one night stand’ they had before wasn’t just that. He knew it was something more but Dean had never talked about it more than just as a mistake. Now Dean was stone cold sober, they both were, and finally they were opening up to long buried feelings. Dean loved Cas and Cas loved Dean. It was simple, perfect, and something long awaited.  
            Sam walked down the hallway and was a bit startled by the sight of his brother kissing Castiel. He cleared his throat but they wouldn’t break up. “Okay…uh…great.” Sam shook his head and tried to find a way around them. “Good for you guys…’bout time. Um…could I get by?” Cas and Dean ignored him but Dean did press Cas against the wall so Sam could get by. His brother quickly dashed down the hall. He knew the two were bound to end up together someday but he didn’t want to be in the middle of it. 

 

Eva walked out of school once the day was over. She would laugh at her father’s worries from that morning. She was immediately embraced by a small group of friends. Rose, the girl who had shown her around the school the day she’d enrolled, was the nicest. She made sure Eva got to every class and had someone nice to sit with. That’s when Rose introduced her to Wesley.  
            It was at lunch, and Eva and Rose went outside into the courtyard to eat. “Hey Wes!” Rose called and waved someone over to their table.  
            Eva turned slightly and saw a tall, dark haired boy with gray eyes walking towards them. Instantly her cheeks went red as she realized he was extremely cute. She slightly ducked her head and Rose noticed her look. Of course the teen had known Wesley and Eva would get along so she knew she had to introduce them.  
            “Hey Rosie.” Wes sat down across from the two girls.  
            “Wes, this is Evangeline, Eva, this Wesley.” Rose made introductions with a small excited smile.  
            Wesley smiled. “Hey Eva.” He said and looked at her for the very first time. He noticed how green her eyes were and how her cheeks were bright red. Then her smile…and how long her eyelashes were… _Christ._ Wes looked over at Rose with a trapped look.  
            Rose just bit her lip and looked away knowingly. “Hold on.” She said and slid out of the seat, dashing off to another group of friends.  
            Wesley just rolled his eyes. “Sorry about her, I’m sure you noticed how spontaneous she is.” He said to Eva.  
            She shrugged. “Yeah she’s something else.” She agreed with him.  
            “So, you’re with new here?” Wes asked the obvious question. “Kinda late to start in the year huh?”  
            Eva nodded. “Yeah, I wanted to get a jump start on next year.” She explained. “And the house was getting a little boring.”  
            “Don’t have any unpacking to do?” Wes leaned his elbow on the table.  
            Eva noticed a few scars running down his arm just above his elbow and under his wrist. She shook her head. “No, I actually moved in with my…dad.” She decided to twist the facts just a little bit so she didn’t have to explain that much during the first meeting. “My mom just died.”  
            “Oh,” Wes swallowed, “I’m sorry. My aunt and uncle raise me, so I know what it’s like to lose parents.” He told her genuinely.  
            “Thanks.” Eva looked down at the table. “I’m sorry about your parents too.”  
            Wes nodded and looked at the shirt she was wearing. “That’s a pretty vintage shirt.” He commented.  
            Eva looked down at the Pink Floyd concert shirt she was wearing. “Oh, uh yeah I guess it is. It’s my dad’s.” She admitted.  
            “I like it.”  
            “Thanks.” Eva smiled and looked down again but in embarrassment this time. “So,” she tucked a strand of sandy blonde hair behind her ear, “how long have you lived in Kansas?” She asked.  
            “’Bout four years.” He answered. “Used to live in North Dakota but my uncle moved us here for work. Hopefully not for much longer though, I want to go to Yale.” Wesley didn’t tell a lot of people his life story and dreams upon the first meeting but he had this overwhelming feeling of trust from Eva.  
            “Pretty ambitious.” Evangeline smiled. “Think you can get in?” She asked with a teasing look.  
            Wes grinned and shrugged. “That a challenge?” He replied.  
            “I dunno, I think I could make it in.” Eva answered with a raised eyebrow.  
            “Alright, may the best college application win.” Wesley chuckled and held out a hand.  
            Eva took his hand and shook it. “Maybe I’ll see you on campus.”  
            “Oh really?”  
            “Yeah, when you have to reapply.” She giggled and made Wesley laugh.  
            Rose looked over from the other end of the courtyard with a triumphant look. “And that’s how I make matches.” She said to the rest of her friends.  
   
            Eva smiled when she thought about Wesley and his number in her phone. Finally the Impala pulled up and Dean rolled down the window. “Hey, kid.” He said as she got into the passenger seat. “How was your day?”  
            “Uh…pretty good.” She tried to hide a smile.  
            Fortunately, Dean was trying to hide his own goofy smile from thinking about Cas. “That’s good.”  
            “How was your day?”  
            “Pretty good.”  
            Eva looked over at him and picked up on something. “What’s up with you?” She asked.  
            “What do you mean?” Dean asked as he continued to drive back to the bunker.  
            “You got this dumb look on your face, what’d you do?” Eva told him.  
            Dean sighed and knew he couldn’t keep it from her for very long. “Look, you know how we were talking about your father and I right?” He cleared his throat.  
            “Yeah…” Eva studied his look.  
            “Well…”  
            “Oh my God!” Eva squealed. “You DO love him!” She practically screamed, bouncing in her seat excitedly.  
            Dean smiled but just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, calm down you’ll drive us off the road.” He used a hand to rest on her shoulder.  
            “It’s so exciting though!” Eva sighed trying to contain her happiness. “I knew it, I knew you two loved each other. So are you two gonna get married or something?”  
            “Whoa, who said anything ‘bout getting married?” Dean asked with wide eyes.  
            “Don’t you love him?” Eva stuck out her bottom lip.  
            “Yeah but we’re not getting married.” Dean replied.  
            Eva sighed. “One day.”  
            Dean shook his head. “Maybe.” He gave in a bit. “Just maybe though.” He stopped in front of the bunker.  
            Eva dashed out and ran inside. Dean followed her and saw her jump into Cas’s arms. “You and daddy are together!” She cried.  
            Castiel tried to keep from falling backwards from the surprised attack on him.  “Hey, yeah…” He smiled and hugged her tightly.  
            Dean just chuckled and shook his head again. “Should’ve known you were going to do that.” He pulled Eva off of Cas. “Don’t you have homework or something?” He asked setting her on her feet.  
            “I’m too happy to do it!” Eva replied and went running down the hall. “Uncle Sammy!” She yelled.  
            Cas smiled warmly at Dean. “I’m surprised you told her.” He admitted.  
            “Why?” Dean asked curiously.  
            Castiel shrugged and just hugged him. “I’m glad you did.” He said softly.  
            Dean held him close and buried his head in the crook of Cas’s neck. “Me too, angel,” He whispered back. “me too.” 


	6. Chapter 6

 For a few weeks everything seemed to be okay. It wasn’t normal because there weren’t any cases coming up and well…Eva. She was going to school, coming home and being a teenage girl. And of course Dean and Cas were exploring a different step in their relationship, which strangely lightened the mood. Dean was happier, and it showed when he smiled more and got less irritated. He started being more lenient on Eva because of gentle reminders by Cas. He had a limit though and she would test that.  
   
            “There’s a party at Rose’s tomorrow night.” Eva brought up nonchalantly.  
            “Oh good for her.” Dean replied. “Tell her to send you pictures, sounds fun.” He mumbled.  
            “No, I want to go.” Eva clarified although she knew he was being sarcastic and fatherly.  
            Dean shook his head. “No way. High school kids and parties equal trouble. You don’t need to get into trouble.” Her last name was enough trouble for her but he didn’t say that out loud.  She didn’t need to know being a Winchester meant you were cursed.  
            “No, it’s not a lot of people.” Eva promised. “It’s just a little get together not even a real party.”  
            “Yeah, that’s how they all start out.” Dean said unforgivingly. “I’m not dumb, Evangeline.”  
            “Let her go, she’s been doing well in school.” Cas stepped in and gave Dean a look. It was the look that had been making him give in.  
            That was what really threw Dean for a loop. “Fine but there’s going to be rules, you can’t just go out every night partying.”  
            Eva smiled and nodded eagerly. She didn’t mind a few rules and she knew her dad could be reasonable.  
            “Curfew is at eleven no exceptions. You walk in at eleven-oh-one and you’re grounded.” Dean set the first law in stone.  
            Eva nodded again. “That’s fine.”  
            “No drinking and absolutely no drugs. No peer pressure excuses either, I know you’re smarter than that.” Dean gave her a firm look. “No boys, being friends is fine but nothing else. If you’re in trouble you call me and I’ll pick you up. I’d rather you do that than have the police call me. Got it?” His green eyes were unforgiving.  
            Eva nodded. “I promise, I’ll follow every rule.” She responded.  
            Dean studied her expression for a moment before letting out a sigh. “Fine, you can go.”  
            Eva smiled. “Thanks, dad.” She glanced over at Cas and the two exchanged a nod of success.  
             
            But then she went to push the boundaries even farther the night of the party.  
   
   
   
            “Dad, can I borrow Baby for the party tonight?” Eva asked as she was drying the dishes after Sam finished washing them. She’d drive the car a few times after she proved herself by getting her license and passing with flying colors.  
            “Hell no.” Dean replied. He let her drive but only when he was in the car and it was a clear sunny day. “I don’t trust you with her going down the damn driveway.”  
            Eva rolled her eyes. “C’mon I don’t have a ride.” She protested.  
            “I’ll drive you.” Dean said. He didn’t have a problem with doing that, in fact it would help him scope out the location of the party a bit so he could make sure it was safe.  
            “No, daddy, please.” She begged. Something like social suicide came to mind when he suggested that.  
            Castiel took the keys from Dean’s back pocket where he knew they always were. “As long as you promise to be careful.” He said to his daughter.  
            “Ah, ah, ah.” Dean stood up and intercepted the hand off before it could happen. He gripped the keys tightly in a fist. “You promise she’ll come back in the exact condition she left in?” He asked his green eyes drilling into hers.  
            “Yes, I promise.” Eva nodded and reached for the keys.  
            Dean held them back again though. “If she has one scratch on her it’s coming out of your paycheck, sweetheart.” He warned.  
            “That’s fine, now I have to go!” Eva grabbed the keys and kissed Dean’s cheek. “I love you, thank you.” She called as she ran upstairs to the front door.  
            “Not a scratch!” Dean yelled after her but the door already closed with a heavy thud. 

 

Dean was nervous the second Eva left. “I should call her…”  
            Cas was getting changed, pulling on one of Dean’s shirt, the ACDC one, his favorite. It distracted Dean for a second, seeing the angel wearing his shirt. “You don’t need to call her.” Castiel said, bringing him back to reality. “She’s just with friends.”  
            “Yeah, friends that we don’t know.” Dean pointed out and sat up in the bed.  
            Castiel sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “She has good judgment, better judgment than you.”  
            Dean grinned and shifted over so he was kneeling behind Cas. He put an arm over his shoulder and across his chest. He just barely grazed his neck with the tip of his nose. It made Castiel shiver slightly. “C’mon, I’m not that bad, I chose you didn’t I?” He reminded him.  
            Castiel chuckled and ducked his head to hide a blush spreading over his cheeks. “I didn’t say you were terrible at everything.” He corrected himself.  
            Dean smirked and rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder. “Good, I’m glad we can agree on something, because remember I didn’t want her to go to this damn party.”  
            “I’m sorry…” Cas said honestly. “But she did deserve a night out, she doesn’t like being cooped up in here.”  
            “Yeah, well…” Dean muttered and flopped back onto the bed. He closed his eyes feeling more relaxed.  
            Castiel twisted around and lay down on his stomach next to Dean. He turned his head to look at him. “Dean…”  
            “Mhm?” Dean opened his eyes to peek over at him.  
            Castiel thought over what he was going to say a few times. “What do you see as a future for us…our family I mean?”  
            It was a question Dean never thought he would be asked before. It forced him to think about something he didn’t like to think about, the future. “Uh…I don’t know, Cas.” He said in a closed off voice. His eyes went to the ceiling. “I don’t know.”  
            It wasn’t exactly what Cas wanted to hear but it was something he expected for something Dean to say. “That’s okay, you don’t need to know yet. Just please think about it.” The angel said quietly.  
            Dean nodded. “I will.” He promised. “I will, Cas.”  
   
            Eva was in deep shit and she only knew about half of it. For once she was tipsy, not that bad but she had a few drinks at the party. She didn’t want to drive especially because it was Baby and if she crashed it, she’d be disowned. She told this to Wesley and he offered her a ride.  
            “You live out in the middle of nowhere, and that’s saying something for being in Kansas.” Wesley told Eva.  
            She giggled and shook her head. “Yeah, I don’t know why my dad lives so far out here.”  
            “Tell me about your dad. Normally people know others who live in the town but I’ve never heard your last name before.” Wes kept his eyes on the road even though he really wanted to look at her. It’d been a steady growth of feelings between the two. There were a few study dates; a few lunches bought together, and of course the looks. Rose always complained that she would throw up if she saw Wes or Eva give each other flirty looks again.  
            “There’s not much to know about him.” Eva answered and kept her eyes averted. She remembered her dad’s warnings about letting anyone know about their family.  
            “C’mon that can’t be true.” Wesley glanced over at her quickly. “Where does he work? What’s he like?”  
            “He’s uh…an investigator.” Eva said vaguely.  
            “Like a private investigator?”  
            Eva shrugged. “I don’t know much about it,” she admitted. “But he’s nice, just a little protective.”  
            “He let you come out tonight though.” Wes smiled. “That’s pretty cool of him.”  
            “Well it was only because of…” Eva stopped.  _Normal._ “Because I got good grades.” She made up as Wesley pulled up the road to the bunker.  
            He peered over the dash looking at the door leading into the bunker. “You live here?” He asked with a look of disbelief.  
            Eva bit her lip. “Yeah…it’s nicer on the inside. Sort of a contemporary place, you know?” She told him. She got out of the pickup and Wesley did too. “I had fun tonight.” She said and met him at the front of the hood.  
            “Yeah, I did too.” Wesley smiled and moved a hand through his dark hair. “Could we do it again maybe? Just the two of us?” He asked in a shy voice.  
            Eva bit her lip. “I really want to.” She nodded.  
            Wes smiled again and licked his top lip slightly. “Uh…could I kiss you now?” He asked softly. “I’ve kind of wanted to all night but not in front of everyone else.” He admitted.  
            “Do you want to?” Eva replied, her lips quirked up into a smirk.   
            Wesley laughed quietly and closed the gap. He put a gentle hand on her cheek and tilted his head to kiss her. Eva felt like her knees would give out and she’d melt from the way he kissed her. Wesley pulled away a few moments later and the two stared at each other in awe. “Good night, Ev.” He murmured.  
            Eva smiled and reluctantly walked backwards to the bunker. “Bye Wes.” She turned around and bit her lip to keep from jumping up and down in happiness. She opened the front door and as she did she glanced down at her phone. She gasped when it read one in the morning, two hours past her curfew. The joy from Wesley kissing her disappeared immediately. She slipped into the bunker and shut the door as softly as she could but the old metal wasn’t helping her sneak in. She crept down the stairs and took off her jacket. The front room was dark so she felt some relief that her dads weren’t awake. But all relief was broken when a door opened and light flooded into the hallway. There were two sets of feet coming towards her and Eva felt her stomach drop. Lights in the front rooms started to flick on, revealing an upset father and an infuriated dad.  
            Dean stormed ahead of Cas with a dark look. “Evangeline Mary Winchester do you have any idea what time it is?” He demanded.  
            “I didn’t know… I just found out as I was coming in, I swear.” Eva said quickly.  
            “Two hours past your curfew, your dad and I let you go out and you get back two hours later?” Dean ignored her excuse.  
            Castiel stood behind Dean looking disappointed. “Evangeline, you can’t do that to us, it makes us nervous.” He was more reasonable and explained why they were upset.  
            “I know, I didn’t mean to make you nervous.” Eva said in a quiet voice. “I’m sorry.”  
            “Where were you?” Dean asked in a tense voice.  
            “I was at the party, I told you.” Eva retorted.  
            “Then why were you late?”  
            “I didn’t know what time it was!” Eva cried.  
            Dean gave her a disbelieving look. “What’s that in your hand?” He asked. “The thing that can tell you what time it is?”  
            “My phone…” Eva muttered under her breath.  
            “My car better be in perfect condition.” Dean growled and started to walk past her to do an inspection.  
            Eva panicked and whipped around. “It’s still at Rose’s house.” She admitted with a small wince.  
            Dean stopped and turned around slowly. “What did you just say?” He asked his daughter in a furious voice. Eva looked to her father for help but Cas wasn’t stepping in because he knew he needed to let Dean take care of it.  
            “I left it at Rose’s house.” Eva repeated just as scared as the first time she told him.  
            “Why?” Dean’s voice was practically quivering in pure anger.  
            “Because…” Eva’s eyes planted to the ground.  
            Dean walked up to her and made her look up. He examined her eyes closely and smelled alcohol on her breath and on her clothes. “You were drinking?” He asked in a dark voice.  
            Eva felt like crying. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t a lot. I just didn’t want to drive home because I didn’t want to risk it.” She said in a small voice.  
            “Who drove you home?” Dean kept firing off questions at her to get a complete picture of how much his daughter had disobeyed him.  
            “Wesley….” Eva knew her dad didn’t know that name yet because she didn’t want to tell him about the boy she liked yet.  
            Dean was quiet for a minute but to Eva it felt like an hour. “That’s a boy’s name?” Eva nodded sheepishly. “There were three things I told you  _not_ to do tonight before you left. What were they?” Dean bent down a bit to look his daughter in her eyes that looked so much like his own.  
            “Get home on time, don’t drink or do drugs, and call you or Uncle Sam if I needed a ride home because no boys.” Eva whispered. “I’m sorry, daddy.”  
            Dean straightened up with a heavy sigh. “Go to bed.” He said shortly. Eva quickly retreated to her room, thankful for being down with the interrogation.  
            Dean sighed again and ran his hands over his face wearily. He and Cas had stayed up waiting and nearly worrying themselves to death. Dean was about to call the police when they heard the door open. “Damn kid.” He muttered.  
            “She’s learning how to make mistakes.” Cas said gently.  
            “No, don’t give me that angel crap, I don’t need it right now.” Dean growled and went to his bedroom, slamming the door shut, leaving Cas alone in the hallway. 


	7. Chapter 7

        It was a tense morning the next day. Dean, uncharacteristically, was the first one awake and in the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Eva was awake but was too afraid to get up in case her father wasn’t done yelling at her about the night before. Cas was half awake, still lying down in Dean’s bed. They hadn’t talked to each other after Dean snapped at him. Cas was upset but still sleep next to him. Dean felt guilty the minute he said those words but couldn’t find the words to apologize yet that night. So he quietly put an arm around his waist. Cas didn’t protest but he wasn’t happy about it either. Sam on the other hand was still asleep because it was seven in the morning on a Saturday.  
            Cas was the first to emerge and face Dean. He made a straight path right to the coffee machine.  
            Dean twisted around in his seat when he heard soft movement. “Hey.” He said quietly. He knew Castiel would be mad at him.  
            “Hi.” Cas’s voice was distant. He reached into a cabinet to get his favorite mug, a light blue one with a little bee buzzing around the ceramic surface.  
            Dean sighed. “Castiel, please talk to me.” He pled.  
            “I thought you didn’t want to hear about my angel crap.” Cas replied with his back still to him.  
            Dean mentally kicked himself for saying something so stupid. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. “I’m sorry about what I said.” He murmured.  
            “Okay, thank you for apologizing.” Cas replied in the same tone of voice.  
            Dean waited for the acceptance of the apology. Maybe he was being a little too arrogant but he really wanted to be forgiven. “Cas…”  
            “Dean, I would rather not talk right now.” Castiel poured coffee into his mug and slipped out of his arms.  
            He dropped his hands on the counter in defeat. “Alright, when you are, let me know.” Dean called after him as Cas disappeared to go to the library. He sighed and sat back down.  
            Next was Eva, she got because she was getting hungry for breakfast. She slinked into the kitchen trying to stay silent. Dean was extremely observant though and had ears like a bat. He turned around but wasn’t upset one bit. “Hey kid.” He greeted.  
            Eva almost jumped when she heard his voice. “Good morning, dad.” She said politely in a quiet voice.  
            Dean understood the act immediately. He’d played it to his own father when he was younger. “Ev, just sit down I’m not mad at you.” He said in a calm voice.  
            Eva could finally breathe. “You should be.” She muttered. “I broke all your rules.”  
            Dean pulled out the chair next to him. “Sit.” He said. Eva went to sit down. “Look, you did, you broke my rules. But you’re a teenager; I know you’re going to make mistakes. I made mistakes all the time when I was your age. But I probably gave my dad heart attacks just like you gave me a heart attack last night. So please, just don’t do it again.”  
            Eva nodded and hugged her dad tightly. “I won’t, I never will again I’m so sorry.”  
            “It’s okay.” Dean murmured and hugged her back. “Unconditional love, means I can’t disown you.”  
            Eva laughed tearfully. “You used to want to.” She teased him.  
            “Yeah, well that’s before I learned what a smart daughter I have.” Dean replied. “I do love you, and I always will.”  
            “I heard you and daddy fighting.” Eva muttered. “What did you say to him?” She asked.  
            “A dumb thing, you don’t have to worry about it.” Dean assured her. “But now I get to ask you who this Wesley kid is.” He gave her a sly look.  
            Eva giggled and ducked her head. “No, you can’t ask.”  
            Dean groaned. “C’mon why not?” He asked. “You tell me about this boy who drove you home and I can’t know anything about him? What, he a serial killer or something?”  
            “No.” Eva stood up and went to make herself breakfast. “Besides, you’re the one who hunts ghosts and shit.”  
            “Ghosts and shit.” Dean grumbled. “I’m your dad, I should know about these sort of things.”  
            “Maybe you’ll meet him one day.” Evangeline gave in slightly. “But not soon because we’re still just friends.” She knew that was a lie though as she remembered the kiss.  
            Dean shook his head. “Fine, but I’m telling your father.”  
            “I’m sure he’ll understand more than you will.” Eva teased. “And you need to apologize first.”  
            “I know.” Dean nodded. “I tried but I’ll give him his space for a bit.”  
            “Mm, well I’m going to go say hi.” Eva said taking a mug of coffee with her.  
            “Tell him I’m sorry, again.” Dean called.  
            “No, you’re doing that yourself.” Eva laughed as she responded. 

 

The lull of normality couldn’t last forever though. Dean was right; the Winchester name was a curse. No matter how hard they tried it would always end in hunting.  
            Eva woke up at her usual time that Friday. It was supposed to be a typical day, getting ready for school, even better Wes was going to pick her up. But as she left the room she was met with a frenzy of movement.  
            “Eva get back in your room,” Came the gruff voice of her dad.  
            “I have school.” She reminded him and tried to make her way down the hall. A hand tugging on her wrist stopped her.  
            “I’m not kidding.” Dean’s voice was unforgiving.  
            It made Eva tremble slightly. She knew how he sounded when he was angry but she had never heard this tone of voice from him so she had no idea what to make of it. “Why?” She dared to ask.  
            “I will tell you why in a minute now do as I say.”  
            Eva didn’t second-guess. She went back into her room and closed the door. Letting her backpack slip from her shoulders she sat on the edge of her bed. She made a quick decision to text Wesley telling him she was sick. For some reason she had a really good feeling to keep him away from the bunker at that point in time.  
            Her door opened a few minutes later. Dean stood there looking a little disappointed but Eva didn’t know what or who at. He was wearing jeans, a jacket, boots, and was carrying a worn duffle bag over her shoulder. “Evangeline, your uncle and I have to go out for a few days.” His voice hadn’t improved from the way he’d spoken to her in the hall.  
            “Why?” Eva asked again.  
            “You know why.”  
            She glanced down at her hands. “And why can’t I go to school?”  
            “Because I want you to stay protected just in case something goes wrong.” Dean noticed the fear in his daughter’s eyes. He sighed and set the bag down. He knelt in front of her. “We’ll be just fine…it’s just precautionary measures.” He explained.  
            “What is it?” Eva asked in a quiet voice. She still didn’t know much about the lifestyle but she had read up a little bit on what they hunted.  
            “Wendigo, nothing we haven’t seen before.” Dean assured her. “We’ll be home before you know it.”  
            “I have to stay here alone?”  
            Dean closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, I have no choice. I don’t trust anyone else to look over you.”  
            “What about…”  
            “Your father is entangled in some other heavenly business.” Dean responded. “You’ll be okay though, there’s enough food in the kitchen, I locked all the doors, and the Internet should work fine. It won’t be long.”  
            “Thanks.” Eva said in a cold voice. She was starting to hate the idea of hunting already. Leaving her on her own locked in the bunker? No way.  
            “I have to leave now…be good and don’t open the door for anyone.” Dean stood up and gave her a firm look. “Anyone.” He repeated.  
            “I get it, I won’t.” Eva mumbled. “Not like anyone would be coming to look for me anyways.”  
            Dean wasn’t too sure about that but he wanted to remain optimistic. “I love you.” He said gently and kissed the top of her head.  
            “Love you too.” Eva replied silently as he left.  
   
            Day two and Eva didn’t seem to mind being alone. It was quiet but she didn’t have to worry about Dean banging on the door when she sang too loudly in the shower or Castiel complaining about the ‘horrifying noises’ coming from the TV when she watched  _Game of Thrones_. The nights were a little harder though. The bunker was old and made all sorts of weird creepy sounds while she tried to sleep. Armed with a flashlight, Eva was left to find out the sources of the noises by herself. They were mainly leaky faucets or the heater kicking into gear but that second night she was met with a completely different sound.  
            Eva was trying to ignore the groans and creaks in the house with a little music. She kept it low though just in case her dad and uncle got home early. That’s when out of nowhere she heard someone call her name. Eva sat up and took the headphones off. “Dad? Uncle Sammy?” She called. There was no response. Eva stood up and peeked into the hallway but it was dark. That’s when she was chilled straight to the bone.  
            “Eva?” It was her mother’s voice.  
            There was a knock on the bunker door to accompany the voice. Eva could hardly keep herself from running straight to the door. But Dean’s warning stopped her from opening the door. But…it was her mother, right? Eva’s mind had almost forgotten that her mother was six feet under. With a gasp, she stumbled away from the door. She took off running to her room.  
            As she closed the door another faint call from her mother sounded out. “Evangeline please let me in.”  
            Eva dove for her phone and quickly dialed her dad’s number. She prayed for him to pick up.  
            Dean was in the Impala when he picked up the call. “Hey kid, how’s everything going there?” He asked.  
            “There’s something at the door.” Eva cried in a silent voice.  
            “What?” Dean demanded. He nearly spun the car off the road. “What is it?”  
            “I-I thought it was my mom…it sounds so much like her but I don’t know what it is.” Eva was in tears. She was so afraid and couldn’t stop shaking.   
            “Hang on, we’re coming back home.” Dean fishtailed a dangerous U-turn making Sam jolt awake in the passenger seat.  
            The knocking on the door got louder and Eva could hear it from her room. “Evangeline, open the door for your mother.”  
            “Daddy, what do I do?” Eva sobbed.  
            “Just stay put and do not open the door.”  
            “But it sounds just like her…” Her voice was distant.  
            “Evangeline, listen to me don’t you open that damn door. Lock yourself in your room and stay put until we get back home.” Dean commanded loudly.  
            She pressed hands to her ears as the voice got louder and louder. She curled up into a ball on the floor and begged it to stop. Hearing her mother’s voice was so painful and knowing she couldn’t do anything about it made her want to scream. To her it felt like hours of torture. But it was only twenty minutes later that she heard a loud bang. Eva screamed thinking it was the monster outside of the bunker door. But then she felt the warm arms of her father.    
            Dean held his daughter close. “It’s okay, it’s over.” He said over and over again. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.” It was the first time hunting affected Eva. And the hunter knew it wouldn’t be the last because that wendigo had went out to hunt her down, and it wasn’t working alone. 


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel found the bunker in a state of tension when he came back later that same night. Sam was working in the library like a mad man at the computer. He was tracking the wendigo and trying to see if there was anything else around that could control it. Dean was pacing the living room after Eva finally passed out asleep. He looked up when he saw Cas. He sighed in relief and hugged the angel tightly.  
            “What’s the matter?” Castiel asked quietly. He’d come as quickly as he could when he heard Dean calling him.  
            Dean took a deep breath. “Wendigo.”   
            “Yes, you were supposed to go hunt one, correct?” Cas leaned back slightly to look at him. He sensed the terror in the air but had no idea what actually occurred.  
            “Supposed to.” Dean muttered. His green eyes fixed to Castiel’s ice blue ones. “It came here.”  
            “What? Is Evangeline okay?” He drew away from Dean to start to go down the hallway. He heard Eva's heart beating and she seemed okay but he wouldn't let anything by him.  
            Dean’s hand softly wrapped around Cas’s wrist to stop him from going any farther. “She’s fine, just a little shaken up. She fell asleep ‘bout ten minutes ago.” He told him.  
            Castiel relaxed slightly. “Good.” His blue eyes turned worried though when he really thought what Dean had said through carefully. “How did this happen?”  
            Dean ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I don’t know. A freaking wendigo shouldn’t just find its enemy’s base, walk up to the door, and be able to use Carrie’s voice!” He was livid but he was even more upset at himself. “And I left her alone. I knew it was a bad idea, I shouldn't have even gone, I should've stayed here.” He'd been beating himself up about the incident ever since he got back. Saying his thoughts out loud didn't help though.   
            “It’s not your fault.” Cas let his wrist slip from Dean’s hand and placed it gently on his shoulder. “You thought she was safe, you didn’t deliberately put her in danger.”   
            “But I put her in danger!” Dean snapped loudly, pointing out something Cas had said. He didn’t mean to sound so upset towards him but the hunter couldn't help it. “I did to her what my father did to Sam and I for years and years and years! And I told myself that if I ever got to be a father I wouldn’t be the kind of man he was but now look at me!” He was so worked up he was practically shaking and Cas could feel it.  
            The angel pulled Dean into a hug and let them both sink into the couch nearby from where they were standing. “You are not your father.” He said firmly but with love in his voice. “You are a strong, loving, and caring man. Evangeline and I both love you dearly because you are the man you are. Don’t you ever think that you are anything but.”  
            Dean felt like a child being held so tightly. He could barely even move his arms, but he didn’t protest and curled up into a fetal position in Castiel’s arms. He’d always been his guardian angel and now more than ever Dean needed Cas. He closed his eyes and let himself be enveloped by the angel’s trench coat.  
            Cas felt Dean relax in his arms. He smiled softly and kissed the top of his sandy blonde hair. What he said about Dean was completely true. He didn’t blame him for what happened to Eva, in fact Castiel knew he did everything he could to protect her and he always would.   
 

 

Eva finally was able to go back to school. After a few days of begging, Dean let her but he drove her and made sure nothing happened to her from the moment she stepped out of the Impala to the second she stepped into the school.  
            Wesley caught up with her in the halls. “Hey where were you the last few days?” He asked.  
            “Oh, I wasn’t feeling well.” Eva shrugged. Her mind was racing though. She wanted to cry and tell Wes everything. _There was a wendigo after me and I was close to death._ But she swallowed the words. “My dads let me stay home for a few days.”  
            “That sucks.” Wes wrinkled his nose. “I would’ve brought you your homework.”  
            “That’s okay, I’ll be able to catch up.” Eva closed her locker. She was having a hard time being around the kids she’d had a pretty normal life with in the few months. Her vision of the world was completely warped though because of the wendigo. She felt like there was danger everywhere and she was looking at everyone like they were something supernatural. Eva jumped when Wes put a hand on her shoulder.  
            “Oh sorry.” Wesley withdrew his hand. “You just looked like you were zoning out and the bell rang.” He told her. “Ready for math?”  
            “You go ahead.” Eva said quietly. “I’ll be there in a minute.”  
            Wesley looked at her in concern but nodded. He turned around and went to class. The rest of the students in the hall filtered into classrooms too and left Eva all alone.  
            The Winchester girl took her phone out and when outside. She called her dad with shaky hands.  
            “Hey kiddo what’s up?” Dean answered.  
            “Hey daddy….” Eva’s voice trembled. “Uh I’m not feeling well can I come home?” She asked.            
            “What’s wrong? You seemed fine this morning.”  
            “Yeah…I don’t know I guess just when I got to school I got a headache….” She mumbled.  
            Dean heard the wavering in his daughter’s voice. “You sure that’s the only thing wrong?”  
            Eva was quiet for a few moments. She bit the inside of her cheek and sighed. “I’m terrified of everything.” She whispered. “I don’t know why.”  
            “I’ll have your father pick you up okay, we can talk at home.” Dean understood immediately. He hung up the phone. “Cas!” He called.  
   
            A few minutes later and Castiel appeared with Eva. Dean sat her down on the couch. “Talk to me, tell me what’s going on.” He said.  
            Eva tucked her knees up to her chin. “I can’t get that night out of my head. I thought I wanted to go to school but once I was there I was scared of everyone. Why is that?” She looked up at him.  
            Dean sighed deeply and put an arm around his daughter. Cas lingered around the kitchen. He knew Dean should talk to Eva because he was the hunter but Castiel wanted to comfort her too. “Look, you and I are a lot alike. You act tougher than you really are. Trust me I do the same thing.” Dean held up his hand in surrender. “But I’m scared of the world too.” He admitted.  
            “No you’re not…” Eva mumbled. “You’re fearless.” She knew that to be a fact.  
            “You’d be wrong on that one.” Dean shook his head. “I’ve seen a lot of things that make me terrified of everything I face in the day. I want to break every day but I don’t you know why?” He asked her.  
            Eva shrugged and shook her head. “I dunno.” She looked down at her hands.             
            “Because your Uncle Sammy, your father, and you.” Dean poked her shoulder. “You three keep me strong because I know I have to be there to protect you all if necessary. I’ll always be there for you but I’m not perfect and I have fear too. It’s okay to be afraid…in fact sometimes it drives us to be better.”  
            “There are so many things in the world that could hurt me.” Eva said in a small voice.  
            “Yeah there are. So are you going to hide in the bunker your entire life?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.  
            Eva took a deep breath and shook her head. “I don’t want to…”  
            “Good, so you’re going to have to face your fears everyday. I know you can do that.” Dean smiled. “You’ve got Winchester blood in you and that means you’re strong and you can kick ass.”  
            Eva giggled and leaned into him. Castiel rolled his eyes. “Language, Dean.” He scolded from the kitchen.  
            Dean grinned and turned around to look at the angel. “Sorry.” He gave Eva a scared look. Then he stood up and went to Castiel. “A piece of advice, Evangeline, what’s worse than anything in the world is an upset angel.” Dean wrapped his arms around him.  
            Cas rolled his eyes again but blushed. “Dean…”  
            Eva made a face. “Ew, get a room!” She complained and dashed to her bedroom.  
            Dean and Castiel laughed softly. “Should we listen to her?” Dean purred quietly into his ear.  
            “Stop it, Dean, it’s indecent.” Castiel scolded but felt butterflies in his stomach.  
            “Castiel, angel of the Lord, you know the type of man I am, do you think I really give a damn?” Dean said cockily.  
            Castiel sighed and kissed his boyfriend in a very unangelic way. 


	9. Chapter 9

Eva was watching Dean as he took apart his gun one day. She hadn’t been back to school because she was still afraid. “Why’re you doing that?” She asked her dad.  
            Dean looked up at her for a second. “Doing what?” He replied and went back to the gun.  
            “Taking it apart.”  
            “Oh, to fix it. Something wrong with the trigger.” He answered. “Why’re you asking?”  
            “I’m bored and I want to know.” Eva shrugged.  
            Dean put down the gun on the coffee table and looked up at his daughter again. “Ever shot a gun?” He asked.  
            Eva shook her head. “Nope. Mom didn’t believe in violence and weapons.”  
            “Yeah? Well neither do I, that’s why I kill things that cause violence.” Dean said simply. He thought it was a foolproof way to live life, he hadn't died yet...well he hadn't stayed dead.  
            “By using violence.” Eva pointed out cheekily.  
            “Smartass.” Dean snorted and shook his head. His daughter was too smart for him sometimes.  
            “Hey, I’m just saying.” Eva put up her hands. “Could you teach me how to shoot?” She asked.  
            “I’ll teach you how to shoot pool, not a gun.” Dean shook his head. He wasn’t going to let his daughter near hunting even innocent animal hunting. She was barred off from any danger as far as he was concerned.   
            “Dad, come on I want to know how to defend myself!” Eva protested. “And if it’s something supernatural I can’t just use my fists.” She made him realize.  
            “I’ll protect you, you don’t need to protect yourself.” Dean said gruffly.  
            “What if you’re not there?” Eva asked the difficult question.  
            Dean’s stomach twisted into a knot at the thought of his daughter being defenseless. “Fine. I’ll teach you how to shoot as long as you let Uncle Sammy teach you how to kill something.” He bargained.  
            “There’s different ways? Like silver with a werewolf? Seriously?” Eva looked amused at the prospect of the legends she knew was completely true.  
            “Yep, pretty much. But you don’t know all of them or necessarily the correct way so you’ll have to learn.” Dean said firmly.  
            Eva groaned. It sort of sounded like an odd form of school. “Can’t I just learn as we go?”  
            “Sure,” Dean stood up, “I’ll tell the vampire running at you to wait so I can tell you how to properly kill it.” He said sarcastically and went to the kitchen for a beer.  
            “Stake to the heart!” Eva pulled up some common knowledge from whatever book.  
            Dean just chuckled. “Beheading!” He called back.  
            “Dammit.” Eva cursed. She stared at the gun in pieces on the table in front of her. She never imagined herself to be someone who carried around a gun. Hell she didn’t think she’d ever even touched a gun before. Being a little childish, Eva reached over and touched the cool metal. She frowned. She sort of expected some badass feeling but she didn’t. She withdrew her hand right as her phone chimed. She felt something inside of her drop; it was either her heart or another necessary organ. She reached for her phone and looked at the message.  
             _Wes: Did I do something?_  
            Eva swallowed and felt like crying. She hadn’t texted him back, she wouldn’t text him back. Wesley was someone who took her in and was sweet to her. She realized she couldn’t have someone like that in her life in fear she would lose him. She didn’t know that her dad felt the exact same way.  
            Cas was sitting in the kitchen drinking a mug of tea. Dean put a gentle hand on his shoulder as he passed by the angel to go to the ‘fridge. Castiel smiled but didn’t say anything. Dean pulled out a beer and popped open the top. He sat down in the seat across from Castiel. The angel still didn’t say anything he looked up at Dean like he already knew was he was thinking.  
            Dean looked back at the blue eyes he fell in love with. Castiel was something special, and the hunter didn’t need anyone else to tell him that. Throughout the years they formed a bond that no one not even God or whoever the hell was upstairs could break. Maybe at first Dean couldn’t fully comprehend his feelings but he knew Cas was special. Dean didn’t want anyone to take him away. But he had a sinking feeling every second of the day that something would. He didn’t tell Castiel about his nightmares. Dean had near calls with Cas, far too many, so many that they formed a permanent home in his mind. That’s where the bloodied nightmares stemmed from. Dean took Cas’s hand over the table to make sure he was still there. The angel smiled again and wove his fingers in with Dean’s. 

 

 “Werewolves.”  
            “Silver bullets.”  
            “Where?”  
            “I dunno, anywhere I guess.” Eva shrugged. She was trying to balance a pencil on top of a pen with no avail.  
            “No, in the heart, that’s important, remember that.” Sam tried to capture his niece’s attention but nothing seemed to be doing the trick. He sighed and closed the book he had in front of him. “Eva.”  
            “Hm?” She looked up. “What? Sorry I didn’t hear the question.” She looked guilty. She knew she wasn’t listening at all but she couldn’t help it, it was boring. Even talking about mythical creatures…  
            “I didn’t ask a question.” Sam said gently. “Just tell me what’s on your mind.” He didn’t have deep conversations with his niece but he did care for her. Normally he just let his brother or Castiel take care of her.  
            Eva looked up at her uncle. She loved Sam because he was part of her new family and she trusted him. In fact she trusted him so much she felt like she could talk to him about something he couldn’t talk to her dads about. “Have you ever dated while you were hunting?” She asked.  
            “Uh…sort of.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s complicated I guess.”  
            “Sounds like this life is…” Eva mumbled. “But what did you do?” She asked. “How did you try to keep a relationship?”  
            Sam had to think for a moment. “Well, I went to college for a bit.” He told her for the first time.  
            “Without hunting?” Eva asked. That was news to her; she was under the impression that her uncle and her dad had been hunting ever since they were young. She didn’t know how young or what started it but that’s what she’d picked up from talking to Dean about it.    
            Sam nodded. “Without hunting. I was pretty happy and I had a girlfriend, Jess.” He shook his head trying not to let his emotions overcome him. It’d been years but he still hated talking about it. “She was killed by a demon though. That’s what brought me back. Over the years I’ve tried dating other people but…I don’t know it never works out because of hunting.”  
            “Because they’re always in danger.” Eva finished for him the words he never said. She looked down at her hands.  
            “I guess so. Why are you asking though?” Sam bent down a little in his chair to try to catch her eyes.  
            “When I was at school…sorta like you.” Eva smiled humorlessly. “I was sort of dating this guy for a few days and I guess I still am. But I haven't text him back.”  
            “Wesley?”  
            Eva looked up at him in surprise. “How do you know about Wes?” She asked.  
            Sam looked a little sheepish. “Your dad told me about the boy who drove you home. His name was Wesley right?"   
            Eva’s cheeks went red. “I forgot I told him.” She groaned and rested her forehead on the table. “But yes, his name is Wesley.”  
            “You’re afraid you’re going to put him in danger?” Sam asked even though he partly knew the answer to that question.   
            Eva raised her head and let her sandy blonde hair surround her face. “I don’t know…I guess.” She shrugged trying to sound nonchalant. Her heart was pounding though when she kept thinking about Wesley and him potentially getting hurt because of her. It made her stomach churn and her head spin. “I really like him but I feel like if I even get five feet near him I’ll get him killed.”  
            Sam watched his niece’s hand tap nervously against the table. “Eva, I don’t know how involved you are in this web of hunting. I know how much you know but…there are things out there that keep their eyes on us. They might not even know about you yet.” He pointed out.  
            “The wendigo.” Eva only needed to say two words to make her uncle realize she probably was right. She was a smart kid and could figure out what her family was so afraid of.  
            “I know…” Sam nodded. “I don’t, and I know your dads don’t want you to be like how we were as kids. Dean wants you to have a normal life and if that means having a boyfriend, I think he’ll put up with it. We don't want hunting to rule your life.”  
            Eva smiled weakly. “He’d rather have me out at midnight with my boyfriend instead of salt and burning bones?”  
            Sam laughed. “Yeah, exactly.”  
            Eva leaned back in the chair and sighed. “I’ll think about it. Wesley is someone I like spending time with but…but I want to keep him safe if I can.”  
            “I understand.” Sam bit the inside of his cheek nervously and nodded slowly. “It’s up to you, but you can always talk to me about it.” He reminded her.  
            Eva smiled and leaned across the table to hug him. “Thanks, Uncle Sammy, that means a lot to me."   
            “No problem, kid.” Sam hugged her back. “Now go eat, it’s lunchtime.” He sent her on her way. He thought about how much Eva was a Winchester. She wanted to protect the ones she loved and would risk having a normal life to do just that. He wished she didn’t have to bear that responsibility, but like both him and his brother knew, it came with the last name. 


	10. Chapter 10

 Sam told Dean about Eva’s uncertainty regarding hunting. Dean decided to give her a bit of a break that weekend. “Hey,” he stuck his head into her bedroom where she was on her phone, “your father and I are going to go out to see a movie.” He said. “Why don’t you go out with some friends?” He suggested.  
            “Really?” Eva perked up. Wesley had asked her out but she was just about to text him that she probably couldn’t go. She knew how much the hunting thing had impacted Dean.  
            “Yeah, s’long as you stay close and keep in contact with me.” Dean bargained.  
            “Okay!” Eva smiled. She couldn’t wait to see Wes again after a few weeks of isolation in the bunker. She quickly texted him back.  
            Dean smiled, he was happy to see his daughter so excited to finally get some freedom. He felt bad for everything she’d had to go through but he knew it was necessary to keep her safe. He left the room and nodded to Cas who was waiting in the kitchen. “She’s going out tonight.”  
            “Good.” Castiel smiled. “That will make her feel a little better.”  
            “Yeah hopefully. Anyways, you ready?” Dean asked and grabbed the car keys. Cas smiled and nodded.  
   
            Wesley picked Eva up a little under an hour after Cas and Dean left. Evangeline ran outside to hug him when she heard the pickup truck pull up to the bunker door.  
            “Hey.” Wesley smiled and hugged her back. “Where’ve you been?” He asked the obvious question a lot of her friends had been asking.  
            “Let’s not talk about it. C’mon I’m dying to go out.” Eva pulled away from him and got into the passenger seat of the pickup.  
            Wes got in the drivers side and started the truck up again. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” He asked.  
            “I’d rather just spend this time being happy with you.” Eva explained. “We can talk later.” She promised him. She didn’t completely want to leave him in the dark but at the same time she didn’t even know how to start telling everything to him.  
             
            “Maybe teaching her all of this stuff isn’t the best idea.”  
            Dean and Cas were at the drive-in seeing some nondescript action movie. Dean had his arm around Castiel who was curled up against his side, a blanket over them both.  
            Dean glanced over at Cas. “Why do you say that?” He asked.  
            “It’s obvious that it’s not what she wants.” Castiel replied.  
            “She said she wanted to learn.” Dean muttered back. “She seems fine to me, just needed a break.”  
            “Dean, she’s only sixteen.” Castiel reminded him gently. “She’s not going to want to do all this stuff. She says she will but then her real life gets in the way and she’ll back away from it.”  
            “This is her real life.” Dean corrected him in a gruff voice. “She has that last name for a reason and there’s no getting around it. Things are going to come after her. Maybe it’s my fault but it doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is keeping her safe.”  
            “Maybe we can keep her safe by letting her live a normal life.” Castiel retorted. He was feeling a high amount of tenseness coming from Dean just from bringing up the subject.  
            “And then something comes out of nowhere while she’s walking home and attacks her?” Dean snapped. He withdrew his arm from around Cas’s shoulder. “She would have no way of defending herself.”  
            “I can protect her.” Castiel said steadily.  
            “Yeah because you’ve done a good job of that already.” Dean grumbled and looked out the window of the Impala, away from Cas. “Where were you when that Wendigo went after her?”  
            Castiel bit his tongue. He didn’t want to say anything he regretted…yet. “I was busy and didn’t hear her.”  
            “So was that the only time or will that happen again? Because I seem to remember you abandoning me more than a few times!” Dean finally burst. He had a lot to say to the angel about protection. He was trying to protect his daughter and Cas was being naïve.  
            “Is this what this is about?” Castiel demanded. “Because I wasn’t by your side every minute? You were the one who wrote me off even after you said you loved me.”  
            Dean rolled his eyes. “No, you’re making this about you now.” He replied sarcastically. “Sorry I didn’t profess my love for you the second we met.” Castiel didn’t answer. Dean didn’t want to turn around but he was starting to get a little curious. “Well?” He asked roughly and looked over. The seat next to him was empty though. “Dammit.” Dean groaned. “Cas, c’mon I didn’t mean that.” He called believing he was still listening. “Cas? Cas! Castiel!” Dean ground his teeth and hit the steering wheel. “Fine, be that way.” 

 

Dean went home feeling like shit. He couldn’t believe how he’d treated one of the few people who truly loved him. He prayed to Cas the whole way back to the bunker.  
            “Look I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.” Dean started. “Cas I know you’re right she shouldn’t be around stuff like that but it’s to keep her safe. That’s all I want to make her prepared for stuff that could happen.” He sighed and kept his eyes on the road. “You know what could happen. I’m afraid, Cas. I’m so afraid that something or someone will go after her.” Tears formed in his green eyes. “I’ve been a terrible father, a terrible older brother, and a terrible…person to you. But I’m doing this to keep you safe, my family safe… _our_ family safe.” Dean went quiet to see if Castiel would show up. He was only met with silence though and an empty passenger seat. Dean bit the inside of his cheek and parked in the garage. He got out of the Impala and went back inside into the bunker.  
            Sam looked up from his book when he heard his brother walk in. “Hey, you’re home early.” He noted. “Where’s Cas?” He glanced behind Dean a bit when he didn’t see the angel.  
            “I dunno, heaven probably.” Dean muttered and went right for the ‘fridge.   
            “What do you mean? You don’t know where he went?” Sam raised an eyebrow. He was a little confused because he thought the two had been getting along well the last few weeks.  
            “Nope.” Dean tried to keep his tough front. He pulled out a beer and opened it letting the cap fall to the counter.  
            “Did something happen? Is everything okay?” Sam twisted around to look at his brother.  
            “You know what you ask too many questions Sam!” Dean snapped out of nowhere. He slammed the beer bottle down on the counter. “Questions that aren’t any of your business.”  
            Sam looked a little surprised at the sudden outburst. “S-sorry man I just wanted to make sure everything was fine.” He muttered and turned back to his book.  
            Dean sighed and sat down across from his brother. “No I’m sorry…I’m just upset.” He grumbled and took a drink. “Cas left after I was saying such dumbass things.”  
            Sam looked up at him. “What did you say?” He asked.  
            “We were arguing about whether Eva should hunt or not. Then I said something about him being MIA sometimes and then I made myself sound like a douche and pretended like I didn’t love him.” Dean groaned when the conversation echoed over and over in his head. “Now he won’t come back, I’m pretty sure he’s just tuning me out.” He ruffled his hair in frustration.  
            Sam looked at him. “You know it’s pretty simple, you just have to apologize.” He said with a shrug.  
            “I tried!” Dean protested. “I was praying to his feathery ass what more does he need?”  
            “Maybe you need to stop treating him like before when you were friends and treat him like…I don’t know whatever you call yourselves, boyfriends? I mean you’re not married yet.” Sam pointed out.  
            That’s when it dawned on Dean. “Think that’s what he wants?” He asked. “To get hitched?”  
            Sam shrugged. “I don’t know do you think that’s what he wants?”  
            “I don’t know what he wants!” Dean complained. “But whatever it is I’ll do it for him, you know I would. He wants to get hitched, I’ll get down on one knee, and I’ll take some vows. Wants another kid? Sure what the hell I’ll have twelve kids if he wants. Hell, I’ll move to the moon if he wants.” He threw his hands up.  
            Sam shook his head. “Maybe start with ‘sorry’ first.” He suggested and stood up. “It’s getting late I’m going to bed.”  
            “I have to stay up until Ev comes home.” Dean stretched. “I’ll try Cas again.” He mumbled.  
            Sam patted his brother’s shoulder as he passed him. “Good luck with that. I hope it works out I know he makes you happy.”  
            Dean smiled. “’Night Sammy.” He nodded. “He’s right, you do make me happy, Cas.” He whispered. 

 

Dean woke up that same night around midnight. It took a second for his eyes to adjust and see that Castiel was sitting at the end of the bed. The angel’s back was turned to him but Dean knew he knew he was now awake.  
            “You hear what I said earlier?” Dean asked, his voice a bit raspy from sleep. He could see Cas just nod but he didn't say anything. It made him a bit nervous because he couldn't sense what Castiel was thinking or feeling. It almost seemed like he was still upset and Dean didn't blame him one bit. “I meant it all, I’m sorry and I-I love you.” Dean once thought those words would be hard to say but they surprisingly weren’t. It was only true though; he loved Castiel more than anything.  
            Cas turned around and shifted over to hug him tightly. “I love you too, Dean.” He said back quietly. “I’m sorry I disappeared and didn’t answer you.”  
            “It’s fine we both needed our space to realize a few things.” Dean replied and hugged his angel close. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. He was so relieved that he wasn't mad at him anymore.  
            “You’re not a terrible father or brother, and I don’t want to hear you say that again.” Castiel said firmly. “And you have never been terrible to me either.”  
            Dean wouldn’t agree with him but he also didn’t want to argue more than they had that night. He was tired and done with arguing with him for a long time. It made him emotionally exhausted and his heart ache. He thought about what Sam had said and without thinking popped the question. “Marry me?” He whispered.  
            Castiel was surprised but he didn’t move from Dean’s arms. “Are-are you sure you would want to do that?” He asked looking out for the well being of the only man he loved. “You want to marry an angel?”  
            “Not just any angel.” Dean lifted his head to look up at him. “You." He pointed out with a gentle smile. "And yes, I do want to marry you, angel or not.” He answered.  
            “I want to marry you too. I have ever since Eva brought it up." Castiel admitted shyly. "I never thought you would ever want to though. You don't seem like the married type.   
            "Yeah well people can change sometimes. You want to get hitched we will." Dean smiled and kissed his cheek. “But, you’ll get a proper proposal I just wanted to know that you were going to say yes.” He smirked.  
            “I believe that’s cheating.” Cas rolled his eyes but smiled too.  
            “Yeah, yeah, maybe it is but I don’t always play fair.” Dean laughed and lay back in the pillows again but this time he was holding his angel.  
             
            The next morning Sam was happy to see his brother with Castiel again. The two were sitting at the kitchen table as the youngest Winchester went to get coffee.  
            “Everything all worked out with you two?” He asked.  
            Dean glanced up and he looked brighter than he ever had. “I would say so.” He gave Cas a secretive wink. The two decided the night before that they would wait until the ‘real proposal’ to tell Sammy and Eva. They thought it would be sort of fun to keep the secret all to themselves.  
            “Sam, did you hear Eva waking up?” Castiel asked as he glanced at the clock. "She's sleeping quite late." Normally, Sam was the last one awake because he was most likely up reading.   
            He thought for a second then shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.” He went to sit down at the table too. “I actually didn’t hear her come in last night and I was up in the library until three.” He realized.  
            Dean immediately went from relaxed and happy to nervous and panicking. He stood up and went to Eva’s room without another word. He knocked on the slightly ajar door. There was no answer so he pushed the door open not really caring about the 'no intruding' rule. “Castiel!” He yelled when he saw the empty, made bed. 


	11. Chapter 11

 

            “She’s missing?” Sam was stunned when he heard Dean yell out to Cas. He stood up and went to follow Cas and Dean who was sprinting to the Impala.

            “Either that or she’s invisible!” Dean snapped and fumbled for his keys. “Castiel, stay here.” He instructed.

            “I’m going to go see if I can find her, it’ll be much faster if I go.” Cas argued. He wasn’t going to just sit around and do nothing while his daughter was missing.

            “I said stay here, if this has something to do with angels I don’t want you getting hurt!” Dean shouted and got into the car.

            Castiel waited until the Impala fishtailed out of the drive and sped off towards the main road, before he disappeared. He loved Dean but that didn’t always mean he had to listen to him.

 

            Dean was livid as he drove. His mind was racing trying to think of all the possible places Eva could be at that moment. “Try calling her again.” He told Sam and tossed his brother his phone.  

            “Dean, maybe Cas is right. We should get some help maybe a seer…” Sam suggested but he was cut off.

            “The less people in our world know about Eva the better.” Dean growled. “It’s bad enough the angels know about her through Cas. But that’s it I don’t want anymore people or things going after her.”

            Sam shook his head. “She didn’t answer.” He said quietly.

            “Can you track it?” Dean was frantic as he drove.

            “Not without a computer.” He replied.

            “Great, you’re going to the library and I’m going to a certain boy’s house who lives nearby.”

           

            “Mr. Winchester, I swear to God I have no idea where Eva is!” Wesley protested.

            Dean didn’t let up as he pressed his upper arm into his daughter’s boyfriend’s throat, shoving him against the door. “Tell me where she went then!” He snapped in a dangerous voice.

            “I dropped her off last night at her curfew! She left my truck and went inside I don’t know what to tell you!” His eyes were wide and he was shaking slightly.

            Dean started to realize Wesley knew nothing. He let go of the kid and stepped back. “Damn it.” He whispered. If Wes didn’t know where Eva was than it had to be something really bad.

            “Eva’s missing?” Wesley asked in a quiet but worry filled voice.

            Dean glanced over at him with hard green eyes. “No.” He said shortly. “That was just a test.” He muttered and went down the steps to the Impala. More places went through his head as he kept thinking of where or who could have Eva.

 

            Castiel swallowed and sent a text to Dean. ‘ _I know where she is’._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence

Castiel swallowed and sent a text to Dean. ‘ _I found out where she is’._ He was standing in the middle of an abandoned house staring into the eyes of his frightened daughter.  
            “Did you text him?”  
            Castiel nodded not taking his eyes off his daughter. He gave the address to Dean and prayed he would come as quickly as he could.  
   
            Dean sped as fast as he could get away with to the address Cas sent him. He almost felt like everything was okay. He arrived at the house and when he went in all the hopes disappeared. Castiel’s back was to him but Dean could see that he was facing their daughter. She was bound and gagged to a chair with scared tears streaming down her cheeks. Standing behind her with an angel blade to one of her wings, was Crowley.  
            “Dean, how nice of you to join us.” The demon sneered. “Come get a good look at your daughter.”  
            “Crowley…but,” Dean was confused. The king of Hell hadn’t always been great but he had admittedly helped them at times.  
            “Aw, are you upset?” Crowley pouted playfully. “You had to know this was coming. You know this isn’t right, she can’t exist.” He pointed to Eva with the point of the blade.  
            “What do you mean?” Dean demanded and stepped up next to Cas.  
            “Nephilim can’t exist, they’ll tear apart the world as we know it.” Crowley explained. “So, here’s my offer. Do you want me to cut off one of her wings so you can watch her die slowly or both at the same time so it’s over quick?” He asked like he was asking the two what they wanted to eat.  
            Dean looked over at Castiel for the answer of why Eva’s wings could kill her, but the angel almost looked defeated. So he took the matter into his own hands. “You need to leave her alone, that’s what I want you to do.” He snapped. “Now let her go!” He growled fiercely.  
            “I gave you the choice but you missed your opportunity.” Crowley sighed and sliced the blade down.  
            Eva’s scream echoed through the empty house.  
   
            She had never been in so much pain. It was a weird sensation that made it almost not hurt because it sent her right into shock. Her eyes blurred and she felt herself fall out of the chair and into a pit of darkness. Her body went numb and her right side felt unnaturally heavy while her left was strangely light.   
. She was still half conscious though and could hear her fathers talking to each other. They sounded scared and alarmed. She didn’t feel Dean pick her up and carry her out to the Impala. She didn’t feel Cas’s hand on her back as he tried his best to heal her.  
            “Eva…Evangeline, please wake up.”  
            She wanted to, she really did but her body felt so heavy that she wasn’t sure she could move it anymore. In fact she almost felt like just giving into the darkness and letting it swallow her up. She was feeling more and more content about that decision and stopped fighting.  
             
            “Dammit Cas keep trying!” Dean yelled as he tried to keep his daughter breathing with CPR.  
            “You don’t think I am?” Castiel shot back, his hand between Eva’s bloody shoulder blade and the ground as he used up all his energy to heal her. His other hand rested on her wrist to keep track of her pulse. It wasn’t working though and he could feel her slipping away. Her heartbeat slowed down and her face went pale. Her own blood started seeping through the ground, coloring the grass red.  
            “Evangeline, you stay with me.” Dean demanded. “Don’t you dare go anywhere, keep breathing.” He used all the strength he had left to try and keep her heart beating.  
            Castiel could feel that it wasn’t working though. He felt helpless as her heartbeat stopped completely under his touch. “Dean…Dean!” He raised his voice to make him stop. “She’s gone.”  
            “No, no she’s not.” Dean shook his head and kept performing CPR on her lifeless body. “She’s going to be fine, keep healing her.”  
            “Dean, please…her heart stopped. She’s gone, we can’t save her!” Castiel’s eyes filled with tears and he withdrew his hand from under her shoulder. It was stained with Eva’s blood. He had to force Dean away from her body. “There’s nothing else we can do, now stop!” He held him in a tight embrace and refused to let go.  
            Dean struggled only until his exhausted body gave out on him. He sobbed into the angel’s shoulder. “Why? Why her?” He cried. “Why not me?” He clung to Cas like he was his last hope. “Bring her back! Bring her back right now!” He shouted at God through his tears.  
            Castiel could only hold him tight, his tears falling on Dean’s jacket. They’d failed their only daughter and after all the joy and love she’d brought to them. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sam knocked on the door as softly as he could. “Dean…?” He called. There was no answer from the room. “C’mon man, let me in. We really need to talk.”  
            Castiel, who had appeared in the room a few minutes before, stood up and opened the door for him. He didn’t say anything; he just let Sam walk in. He went back to sit on the edge of the bed. He didn't feel too comfortable being that far away from Dean.   
            Dean was lying down with his face in the pillows. He didn’t want to face the outside world anymore, not without his daughter. He didn’t move when Cas rubbed his back trying to comfort him. It was the same thing Mary did to calm him down when he was little.  
            “Dean, can we talk?” Sam asked. “It’s been a few days.” He couldn’t say the words,  _s_ _ince Eva died._  
            Dean groaned and forced his exhausted body to sit up next to Castiel. “What?” He asked gruffly. There was weariness behind his voice though and there had been ever since she'd passed.  
            “We should probably salt and…”  
            “No!” Dean snapped instantly. “We’re not burning her. I can't do that to her...I just can't.” He ground his teeth. “We’re not…we’re not burning her.” His voice gave in and he hunched over putting his hands over his eyes.  
            "You don't have to decide now." Castiel held him close with tears in his eyes. He agreed with Dean though, there was no way he could burn his daughter. “I’ll talk to you later.” He promised Sam quietly.  
            Sam nodded and with a deep breath he left the room, shutting the door. He felt his stomach twist into knots. He may not have been her dad but she was his niece, and knowing she was gone hurt Sam badly. What was worse was seeing Dean and Cas so broken about it.  
             
            Back in the room, and Dean curled up on the bed again with his back to Castiel. He wiped his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek roughly to try to stop the tears. He wasn’t supposed to cry, he was supposed to be strong especially for Eva. He felt weak though and couldn’t help it.  
            Castiel leaned over and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, right where the permanent mark of the same hand remained. In a way it was like their love, sometimes Dean had it covered but it was always there. “She would hate to see you so upset, Dean.” Cas said quietly.  
            “Yeah, well she’s not here anymore, is she?” Dean spat back. He was so angry at everything and everyone. He was angry that Crowley had killed his daughter, he was mad that Cas couldn’t heal her, and he was the maddest at himself that he himself couldn’t revive her. “So it doesn’t matter to me anymore.”  
            “Of course it matters. Don’t you want to be the man that she looked up to? She loved you so much, Dean.” Castiel said back. “Everyone knows that. You let her be the person she wanted to be, you gave her the best life you could.”  
            “But this is all my fault!” Dean shoved Cas’s hand away forcefully and stood up. “If I-if I hadn’t let her go out and interact with people maybe Crowley would’ve never known about her. I-I should’ve been more protective over her. I-I shouldn’t have slept with an angel!” He shouted. “This is just as your fault as it is mine.” He turned around and pointed accusingly at Castiel. “You just had to be a goddamn angel didn’t you? You had to give her that part of you, those wings, and her damn grace! That’s the only reason Crowley went after her, because he said she was half-angel. Well, she certainly didn’t get any freaking angel genes from me, Cas!” He was livid.  
            Castiel looked at him with a confused but upset face. He knew Dean was mad and was probably saying things he didn’t mean but it still hurt. “You don’t think I know that?” He whispered. “Every day we sent her out into danger because there was always the chance someone would see her wings. But, she wanted to live a life outside of this bunker, as would anyone. And let me tell you something, Dean Winchester,” his blue eyes darkened, “I may have marked you physically but I am an angel. I don’t need love from a weak mortal like you. You initiated more contact with me and you’ll have to live with that.” He growled before he disappeared.  
            “I’m weak? At least I don’t run away!” Dean yelled making his already hoarse voice give out completely. He broke out into tears and fell to his knees as if he were praying. 


	14. Chapter 14

            Three weeks after Eva’s death once she was laid to rest behind the bunker in a quaint looking field, there was a gentle knock at the bunker door. Dean looked up suspiciously but went to go see who it was anyways. He touched the gun at his waistband cautiously and opened the door.  
            Wesley was standing there with a box. “Hey Mr. Winchester.” He said weakly. The news of Evangeline’s sudden and tragic death leaked around the school with no included details. No one knew how she died and as far as Dean was concerned it would stay that way. He didn't need a controversy on his hand and have to skip town for a little bit. Everyone wondered what happened or why there wasn’t a funeral for her but no one could find out any answers.  
            “Wesley, nice to see you.” Dean hadn’t seen his daughter’s boyfriend since she had first gone missing. It was almost a nice surprise but at the same time it hurt. Eva had been in love with the boy, that was clear, and to see him brought back memories. Memories were Dean's own personal monster. “What can I do for you?” He asked politely.   
            “Well I was cleaning out my truck and found a lot of Eva’s things that she left behind. I figured you would want them back. I-I'm not sure what you're doing with her stuff.” Wesley looked down at the box with tears in his eyes. He missed her more than anything and it showed to his friends and family. Eva was unlike anyone he ever knew, she was exciting and a breath of fresh air. Wes loved her and that would never change.  
            “Oh thanks…” Dean looked at all the things inside the box and felt his heart get stuck in his throat. There was a neatly folded up sweater, a few CDs, a string bracelet, a tube of lip-gloss and mascara, and a worn out camp T-shirt that she always wore. Dean took out the T-shirt. “You can have this if you want.” He said shakily. “You probably knew it was one of her favorites.” He shrugged and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal even if it was.  
            Wesley took the shirt and held it close to his body. “Thanks Mr. Winchester.” He bit the inside of his cheek. There was so much he wanted to say, so many questions he needed to ask but he couldn't. He had a feeling that any interrogation about how she died would make the dad even more upset than he actually was. “I’ll uh….well I should go.” Wes made a sound decision and turned around to head back to his pick-up.  
            Dean shut the door and looked at the box. He was a little wary of going through Eva's things. He hadn't even attempted to go into her room. The memories were too painful and cut a huge gash right through his heart. Her bedroom door stayed closed but even the reminder that it was there haunted Dean. He went back down to the kitchen table and set the things down. He took the sweater out first and unfolded it, holding it up to look at. It was exactly her size, a soft woven fabric in her favorite shade of blue. There was a missing button on the bottom and there were still loose threads to see. Dean folded the sweater over his arm and hugged it close to him. It smelled like her and it made him burst out into tears. The pain never left him even after those long three weeks. He missed her so much that it felt like his body was shattered from the inside.   
        A few minutes later, and Castiel appeared behind him. He bent down a bit to hug Dean from behind. He’d heard Dean crying and couldn’t stay away like he promised himself he would. They were in grieving together and they needed to help each other through the process of letting go of the sadness. He held Dean tightly as he sobbed. “It’s okay.” Cas said gently. “We’re going to get through this together, I’m not leaving you again.” He promised. 


	15. Chapter 15

            Evangeline didn’t know what to think at first but she was actually starting to get used to heaven. The light, average temperature, and the quiet calmness made her feel serene. She decided it wasn’t the worst thing. It wasn’t until she realized what had happened and whom she had left behind on Earth. Her dads, Uncle Sammy, Wesley, Rose… Their faces flashed before her eyes and she felt warm tears form. She didn’t think a person could cry in heaven.  
            After a few days, she was first visited. She couldn’t even tell time passing though because the sun never set and she didn’t feel the need to sleep. Her body seemed numb because it was just her soul and there could be no ailments. She was sitting on the grass trying to entertain herself but her thoughts kept returning to her family and friends.  
            “Evangeline.”  
            She looked up and immediately got on her feet. “Daddy.” She whispered. “Is it really you?” Eva asked not sure what was even real anymore. She wondered if it was just something to tie up loose ends on her life. Maybe she would have to say goodbye to these ghost like images of her family. But he did look pretty real to her.   
            Castiel nodded with tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face. “I’m right here, it's really me.” He promised her and opened his arms out to embrace her.  
            Eva ran into his arms and was comforted to feel that he was solid and real. She hugged him tighter than she ever had before. “I missed you so much.” She whispered. She was so comforted to feel the familiar fabric from his trench coat and the familiar scent that wafted from it.   
            “I’ve missed you too.” Cas’s voice was full of pain. He kissed the top of his daughter's hair and closed his eyes. "I missed you so much." He whispered again.   
            “Does this…does this mean I can come home?” Eva asked hopefully. She knew Cas was an angel and figured maybe he had the power to bring her back to Earth. She looked up at him with her pleading green eyes.  
            Castiel hesitated. “I could bring you home.” He nodded. “But I…do you want to go back? I mean...you're in heave and I don't want to put you in harm's way again. But it's your choice of course.” His blue eyes looked at her seriously. He wanted her to really think it through.   
            “Of course I do!” Eva exclaimed with no more than a second of thoughts. “I want to see dad and Uncle Sam, Wesley and Rose. I can’t wait to see them again!” She felt so excited to hug them and have a conversation.   
            “Eva…” Castiel said softly. “If I bring you back you won’t be the same.” He cautioned her.  
            “Ew, am I going to be a zombie?” She made a face and he realized she was still his Eva.   
            Castiel smiled and shook his head. He smoothed back her hair. “No, you’ll be just as beautiful. But you won’t be half human anymore, you’ll be an angel.” He told her the truth.  
            “Oh…” Eva looked at her feet. She wondered if she would feel any different from how she felt when she was half and half. “I want to come home.” She whispered and glanced up again. “I’m willing to take on anything that comes my way. I just want to see dad again.”  
            “And I know he wants to see you again too.” Cas nodded. He knew he couldn’t keep Eva and Dean apart because they needed more time together. He held out a hand to her. “I’ll be waiting for you at home.” He told her and they disappeared.  
             
            Eva woke up in the bottom of a large hole. She coughed and filled her air with lungs for what felt like the very first time. Her body ached and it took some effort to get on her feet. She realized she was standing on her own coffin that had been broken into. She climbed out of the grave and flopped onto the grass right outside of the bunker. She stared up at the sky and blinked. She inhaled the earthy smell deeply. She was alive.  
   
            Castiel heard the bunker door open. It had been a few days since he brought Eva’s soul back to Earth. He knew from Dean that it might take a bit for her to wake up. He was trying to busy himself so he wasn't so impatient. “Dean?” He called thinking he and Sam had gotten back from a case early.  
            “Dad…” Eva’s voice cracked as she stumbled down the stairs to the front room. “Can I have some water?”  
            Castiel rushed into the kitchen and found Eva standing in the clothes she’d been buried in. She was covered in dirt and looked as pale as a sheet. “Eva…” He whispered. He snapped out of the shock though and went to get her a glass of water. Eva drank like the world was running out of water. When she was done her knees buckled in and she collapsed on the couch. Her entire body exhausted but she didn't know why yet.   
            “Are you tired?” Castiel asked gently. “You should be, your soul traveled quite a long way. You might sleep for a day or two.” He knelt down next to the couch and took her hand in his.   
            “This is real right?” Eva turned to look at him. “I’m back home, I’m okay? I-I wasn’t killed?” She wanted to make sure it wasn't a cruel mirage of her imagination.  
            Castiel shook his head. “You’re home.” He promised her. “You’re home…” She smiled slightly and closed her eyes to fall into a deep, much needed, sleep. He couldn't help but stay and watch her a bit. He had serious doubts that he would ever get to hug her again or see her face. He knew there were new risks though because Evangeline Winchester was now a full time angel. 


	16. Chapter 16

             Dean walked inside. He knew about Cas’s attempt to get Eva back from heaven but his significant other had failed to mention that it worked. Castiel wanted him to be surprised when Eva appeared out of the blue. Long story short, the angel was right.  
            Eva glanced up when she heard the door open and close with the familiar sounds of her father and uncle’s footsteps. She smiled and jumped up from the couch where she was sitting with Cas. “Dad! Uncle Sammy!” She exclaimed.  
            Dean nearly stumbled down the stairs. “Evangeline?” He was suddenly unsure if he’d just done everything with Sam or if it had all been a dream.  
            Eva ran to him and hugged him tightly. “I’m here, dad brought me home!”  
            Dean felt his whole body go numb but the feeling went away when she wrapped her arms around him. It was his daughter’s familiar hug and he realized it  _was_ Eva. He slowly hugged him back stunned that she was alive. He glanced over her shoulder to Castiel.  
            He just smiled and nodded.  ‘I know.’ He mouthed to him. ‘It’s okay.’  
            Dean nodded back and closed his eyes, hugging Eva tighter. “I missed you so much.” He whispered.  
            “I know I missed you too, daddy.” Eva replied and smiled feeling so happy that she was back with her family.  
   
            That night the family ate dinner together. Dean was more than happy to make a big meal to celebrate the return of Eva. He set plates down in front of everyone before sitting down.  
            “Have you seen Wes recently?” Eva asked as she started to dig into the dinner. She had no idea when she’d last eaten. And even though she was never hungry in heaven she was eager to taste again.  
            Dean shook his head. “He dropped off some of your stuff but haven’t seen him since then.” He shrugged. “Why don’t you text him?” He asked casually.  
            “Dean.” Castiel said sternly and raised an eyebrow at him. Sam even snorted a little bit.  
            “What?” Dean asked defensively. “I’m okay with them dating, they can text I don’t care!”  
            “They’re not talking about that, they’re saying it wouldn’t be a good idea to text Wesley when he thinks I’m dead.” Eva explained. “Maybe you should tell him first and make up a story or something.”  
            “Great, I’m the one who has to make up a resurrection story?” Dean asked. “I’ve already done that a few times thank you very much.”  
            “Just say you were missing and we assumed you were dead. Then we found you.” Castiel said simply. “None of it was in the news so he wouldn’t suspect anything right?”  
            Eva sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I just want to see him again.” She said quietly.  
            “I know but we don’t want to give him a heart attack.” Dean said gently. “We’ll figure it out. If you really want me to call him I will after dinner.” He promised.  
            Eva smiled. “Thank you daddy.” She said softly.  
             
            After the dinner, Dean kept his promise and dialed Wesley’s number. Eva was sitting next to him waiting anxiously. Dean was a little surprised to hear Wesley’s mother answer the phone. “Uh…hi this is Dean Winchester, I’m Eva’s father.”  
            “Oh, right. I’m very sorry for your loss, Mr. Winchester. Eva was a sweet girl.” Wesley’s mother said sympathetically.  
            “Well, we actually found her. She’s all right just shaken up about the whole experience. We’re very lucky to have her back.” Dean set down the story.  
            “Really? Wow, that’s amazing. I’m glad she’s safe.”  
            Dean cleared his throat. “So uh, she wanted me to call Wesley to tell him so she didn’t spook him. Is he around so they can talk?” He asked.  
            His mother paused. “Oh, I thought most of the people in town knew.” She said quietly.  
            “Knew about what?” Dean stood up and distanced himself from Eva. He got a bad feeling from the tone of her voice. He wasn’t sure what to think would happen.  
            “Wesley went missing a few days ago.” She explained. “I-I’m not sure where he is, he won’t answer his phone.”  
            Dean froze and swallowed. “Jesus, I’m sorry.” He said quietly so Eva wouldn’t overhear the call and worry. “Is there anything I can do?”  
            “Well, if you could ask Eva if she knows anything. That would be very helpful.” Wesley’s mother answered.  
            “I’ll do that. If you need anything else just call.” Dean told her.  
            “Thank you, talk to you later.” She replied and hung up.  
            Dean turned and saw Eva waiting impatiently. “Well? Did you talk to him? What did he say?” She pressed him.  
            “Uh…that was his mom actually.” He told her. Dean sighed and knelt down in front of her. “Listen, I know this may be hard to hear but…they haven’t heard from him in a while.” He said as carefully as he could.  
            Eva’s face drained of color. “What does that mean?” She whispered. “He’s missing?” She demanded.  
            Dean nodded. “Now don’t worry I’m sure they’ll…” Eva stood up and left the room to storm down the hall. “Eva, Evangeline, wait!” He hurried after her. “Listen to me.”  
            “No!” Eva shouted. “Leave me alone, I’m going out!”  
            “Absolutely not. I’m not letting you go out so you can be taken from me again.” Dean replied sharply. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. “I just got you back, I’m not losing you again. You’re staying put and letting the police take care of this.”  
            “Daddy, I love him I’m not letting this go!” Eva cried. There was pure pain in her eyes. She felt horrible that the exact day she came back she found out her boyfriend was missing.  
            “I know but there’s nothing we can do. Just please stay here.” Dean said gently. He put a hand on her shoulder and kept his eyes on hers.  
            Eva swallowed. “Fine…” She said quietly. “I’ll stay.” She looked down because she felt terrible about lying to him.  
   
            When it was nearing two in the morning, Eva slipped out of her bedroom. She was determined to sneak out and find Wesley. She tiptoed down the hall and passed through the library. She found the hidden shotgun and ammo. She tried to close the heavy front door as quietly as she could and got into the Impala. She had stolen the keys from her dad’s back pocket when she hugged him goodnight. She loaded the shotgun and placed it on the passenger side seat next to her. She drove off with so much anger in her eyes they were starting to turn blue.  


	17. Chapter 17

            Eva drove for less than an hour before she found Wesley’s pick-up parked on the side of the road next to a cornfield. She parked behind the truck and got out to investigate taking the loaded Colt with her. It was obvious Wesley wasn’t in the truck anymore or had even been there in recent hours. She went to the driver’s side and found the window smashed, the door pried open, and blood spattered over the steering wheel. The keys were in the ignition and turned but the battery seemed to have died and the engine was cold. She followed a small trail of blood leading around the truck to the cornfield where there was evidence of the stalks being pushed aside to create a path. Eva’s determination didn’t falter and she went back to the Impala to grab a flashlight. She started into the field, following the subtle path.

            Eva’s heart didn’t even speed up. The human side of her had disappeared completely. And even though she felt love and devotion to her family and friends some emotions were failing her, like fear. She pushed through and found a small clearing.

            Crowley chuckled. “I didn’t think your daddies would let you out at such an hour.” He sneered at her.

            Eva pulled out the Colt. “Where is he?” She demanded. She had no feelings of inner rage when she looked at the demon that had killed her and attempted to keep her away from her family.

            “Oh I don’t know. Why should I tell you?” Crowley’s lip tugged up into an evil smile. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

            “No thanks to you.” Eva growled. “Now tell me and I might spare your life.” She loaded the gun and aimed it at his head.

            “You really don’t think a simple gun is going to kill me do you?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “I thought your darling father would’ve taught you something about his job.”

            Eva hesitated and slightly lowered the gun in doubt. Was he right? Was she not even prepared to face him? She glanced back at the path she’d come from and wondered if she had enough time to create a diversion and run. But then she’d be leaving Wes behind…and that wasn’t an option. She turned back to him and narrowed her eyes. “He did.” She said in a steady voice. “If you’re lucky you won’t find out what he taught me. Tell me where Wesley is.”

            Crowley just laughed. “Stupid girl I’ll never tell you where he is. That’s the point…”

            Eva fired without another word. But he disappeared before the bullet even had a chance to hit him. It flew through the field hitting a tree not too far away. She ground her teeth and tried not to explode in anger. “Dammit.” She muttered and looked around. “Wes?” She called hoping that maybe Crowley had left him behind. “Wesley are you here?” She yelled louder. There was no answer though. Heartbroken and defeated, Eva turned around and went back to the Impala to drive home and face the wrath of her father.

 

            Dean was livid when he found Eva’s door open and his keys missing. “I told her, I said to stay put!” He snapped and stomped off to the front door of the bunker to see if she’d left yet.

            “I know.” Castiel nodded. He wouldn’t be able to defend Evangeline because he knew she was directly in the wrong for stealing the Impala and going against her father’s words. She could be in so much trouble but they wouldn’t know or be able to help.

            “She’s back for less than a day and already she’s risking her life. She’s being selfish and brushing off the fact that you busted your ass to bring her back from heaven!” Dean continued on his rampage up the stairs and outside.

            Cas was on his heels trying to make sure Dean wouldn’t do anything too rash. “I know you’re upset but she is still our daughter.” He reminded him gently. He just wanted him to calm down.

            “Yeah our daughter who’s so grounded she won’t see the light of day for weeks if I have anything to say about it.” Dean growled. He saw the headlights of the Impala pull up and got right into scolding parent mode.

            Eva drove slower once she saw her dads standing outside the bunker. “Christ…” She groaned and felt fear pool into her stomach. She wasn’t afraid when she faced Crowley but Dean when he was mad? It was terrifying. She finally stopped in front of him and turned off the car with a resounding sigh, she was ready to meet her fate.

            Dean didn’t let her take her time getting out of the car. He opened the door and glared at her. “Out.” He demanded. “You’re in huge trouble, young lady.”

            “Yeah, yeah I know.” Eva unbuckled her seatbelt and got out so Dean could slam the car door shut. She went inside with an eye roll so he couldn’t see.  

            Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Remember how you felt when we lost her. Don’t be too hard on her.” He said quietly. “You got up and left right away when you found out she was missing. She cares for him and wanted to find him.”

            Dean swallowed, knowing he was completely right. “I’m still yelling at her so she knows how much she scared us.” He told him.

            “I know, just remember what I said.”

 

            “Do you know how panicked we got when we found you gone _again_?” Dean demanded.

            Eva, who was sitting at the kitchen table, wasn’t really listening. She was still thinking about where Crowley could have Wesley hidden. She stared at her hands so it looked like she was listening and being apologetic. Though, she wouldn’t apologize for going to rescue someone she loved.

            “What did I tell you when I got off the phone?”

            “To stay put.” Eva mumbled.

            “And you decided to leave in the middle of the night and face the King of Hell on your own? With a stupid Colt?” Dean almost felt tears in his eyes when he realized he almost let her go to her death again. “He killed you last time!” He yelled. “What do you think your father and I would’ve done if we found you dead again?”

            “I don’t know.” Eva’s eyes didn’t move from her hands resting on the table. She couldn’t look up at him.

            Dean bit his tongue so he wouldn’t lose his temper. Castiel put a hand on his knee to calm him down slightly. Dean took a deep breath. “I can’t lose you again, Eva.” He said in a weary voice. “You’re staying here. Your uncle and I will try to find him but you need to stay safe.”

            “I’m not just sitting here and doing nothing.” Eva retorted and finally looked up at him. “I’m helping.”

            “No you’re not!” Dean slammed a hand down on the table. “You’re staying here and that’s final!”

            Eva’s jaw was tight as she glared at him. She stood up, dragging the chair across the floor with a dreadful screech, and turned around to storm off to her room.

            Dean ground his teeth and closed his eyes. “I should’ve just never let her date him and then nothing like this would’ve happened.” He ruffled a frustrated hand through his hair.

            Castiel stood up too. “But then she wouldn’t have been as happy as she would.” He said quietly and kissed Dean’s temple. He walked down the hall towards their room leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

            Castiel was already in bed laying on his side when Dean finally walked in. He knew he couldn’t sleep but it was the domesticity of it. Knowing that he'd be there when Dean was asleep and protecting him.   
            Dean pulled off his shirt and changed into a pair of sweatpants before getting in bed next to his angel. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Cas gently resting his chin on the angel's shoulder. “I’ve been thinking.” He said quietly breaking the silence.   
            “Don’t humans always think?” Castiel asked in confusion. He wasn't sure whether they could turn off the thought process or not. He was about to ask more questions but he was interrupted.   
            Dean snorted and shook his head at the angel's naivety “Sure but I mean  _really_ thinking, like deep thinking.” He clarified. “About you and I, that is.”  
            “That’s a nice thing to think about.” Castiel smiled at the idea that Dean frequently thought about  _them_ as a couple.   
            “You’re somethin’ else Cas. Seriously, I was thinking about how maybe we should…you know get married?” Dean felt like hiding under the covers and dying of embarrassment but he stayed still waiting for an answer.  
            Castiel turned around so he was looking at Dean. He wanted to make sure that Dean wasn't joking around with him. But his green eyes did seem earnest enough. “You want to marry me?” He asked.  
            Dean’s face was turning bright red as the angel's blue stare didn't give up. “Uh…yeah I do.” He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you…would you…wanna…uh.” He couldn't control his own words and his blush was only getting worse.   
            Castiel just kissed him to cut off his rambling and maybe make him feel a little more comfortable. When he pulled away, he smiled. “Yes, Dean, I’ll marry you.” He said softly.  
            “Well, that’s easy for you to say now.” Dean spluttered embarrassed about how excited he got inside when Castiel said yes. “But I have to ask you…you know properly!” He complained. “I was gonna ask you on my knees, with a ring, and everything.” He told him.  
            Castiel tried to hide a smile. He thought Dean was so adorable sometimes. “Oh my apologies.” He said. “Would you like me to forget and you can ask ‘properly’ another time?” He asked softly.  
            Dean made a grumpy face almost making him look like a toddler having a tantrum. “Yes.” He grumbled. “I just wanted to know beforehand that you were going to say yes.”  
            Castiel chuckled. “I believe that’s called cheating, Dean.” He said back cheekily.  
            Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, cheating whatever you want to call it. But I am going to ask you again so you better prepare yourself, angel. It’s going to be pretty damn awesome.”  
            “I believe you, Dean.” Castiel murmured softly and curled up into Dean’s arms as the Winchester started to fall asleep.  
   
            Eva didn’t want to listen to her parents but she was too tired to track Crowley again. She figured Wesley would have to hold on for another day or so…if he was even still alive. Eva sighed and put her face in her hands. She was so distraught and it was only her second night back on Earth. Maybe her dad was right; maybe she should’ve stayed in heaven. Wesley probably wouldn’t have been kidnapped and she wouldn’t have been put through all this grief.  
            But what about her dads, she really couldn’t put them through the loss again. Eva knew that she needed to fight. That meant becoming a hunter who wouldn't be pushed around anymore. She would learn the correct ways of killing the evil beings that polluted the world and stole her boyfriend. Eva looked up at herself in the mirror. She was an angel now and definitely more dangerous, she could even see it in her eyes. In fact...Eva looked a little surprised as she noticed her eyes flash blue. The last time she remembered she inherited Dean's green eyes not Castiel's blue ones. She stood up and went over to the mirror to examine her eyes but they were back to their normal green color. She bit her lip but figured it was just an angel thing. She got in bed and decided to sleep it off. She'd worry tomorrow. 


	19. Chapter 19

            Dean got up thinking the day would be bad. He was preparing himself for the hell that would be brought from Wesley’s disappearance. He walked into the kitchen and found Castiel and Sam already sitting and eating breakfast.  
            Sam looked up. “Hey, I heard the news.” He smiled at his older brother. “Congrats on the engagement.” He smugly thought to himself how he totally called their relationship years and years ago.   
            Dean looked at Castiel who looked a little sheepish sitting at the table. “C’mon Cas, I said I was going to propose again!” He complained. “It was supposed a secret until we made it official.”  
            “Dean, you don’t need to propose to me again, the first time was perfect enough.” The angel replied gently. "And besides, I believe it's already official isn't it?"  
            Dean went to get breakfast grumbling to himself that he was still going to do it. Sam grinned and shook his head. “What are you going to do today?” He asked.  
            Dean sighed. “I guess I have to look for this Wesley kid. I’m sure that means meeting with Crowley.” He shook his head. “I’d rather kill the demon bitch but I have to wait until he tells me where Wesley is first.”  
            “That’s unreasonable.” Castiel spoke up. “You can’t simply go after Crowley. He’s dangerous and wants our daughter dead. If you go to him then you lead him right to her.”  
            “Well I’m an angel now so it wouldn’t matter.” Eva mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. She’d stopped for a bit to listen in on the conversation before entering. “He can’t kill me easily.”  
            “Don’t talk that way, your father and I don’t like hearing you say those sort of things.” Dean said and set a plate down for his daughter as well.  
            She sat with a shrug. “It’s true though.” She said and started to eat not wanting to get into too many emotions that she felt like she didn't even understand anymore.  
            Castiel looked at her and noticed how different she looked. Her face was more solemn like she'd aged five or ten years overnight, her eyes were cast downwards and she was sitting up straight even though he'd never seen her not slouch, especially in the early morning. “Getting used to it yet?” He asked quietly. He seemed to know exactly what was on her mind.  
            “To not being able to sleep?” Eva clarified without even looking up at her father. It was like they'd opened a new mental connection and couldn't hide anything from each other anymore. Neither minded though. “No, I had nothing to do, I was so bored all night. What do you do?” She asked Cas. “Just stare at dad the whole night?”  
            Dean’s cheeks turned red and Sam snorted, amused at the quip. “No, I like to quiet my mind. It’s almost like sleeping.” Castiel answered not seeing the humor it what she said.  
            “I don’t know.” Eva mumbled and kept eating. She didn’t think that was even possible for her to do. The night before her mind had been racing so much and she couldn’t control it. “I need to find Wesley.” She reminded them like they could have ever forgotten.  
            “And we will but we’re going to go the right way about it.” Dean said with a stern look in her direction. “It’s not smart to just jump into a situation like this, I don’t want you getting hurt.”  
            “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” Sam joked. “Dean, you’re the king of jumping into dangerous situations and you have been for your whole life.” He accused.   
            Dean rolled his eyes. “That was before I found out I had a daughter. Besides, you do the same thing. I’ll do a sweep but I want you to stay here with your father.” He said.  
            “Why?” Eva’s eyes widened in frustration and her stomach tightened immediately in anger. She wouldn’t be thrown aside again if she could do anything about it.   
            “Because you went from being a half angel to the full time deal just a couple days ago." He reminded her. "You need to learn all the little angel tricks. It can’t be easy and you can’t just ignore it either that's not an option for you.” Dean knew that when you suddenly changed into something inhuman you couldn’t just ignore it, it was detrimental.  
            Eva ground her teeth. “I don’t need to…”  
            “Yes you do. Evangeline Winchester, don’t even argue with me. I’m still angry about last night.” Dean snapped. “I could’ve lost you again and I won’t make that mistake again.”  
            Castiel sighed. “He’s right.” He said to his daughter. “Being an angel’s not easy, you have to learn how to cope.”  
            Eva didn’t want to sway but she looked at Dean and realized she had no choice because he was never going to budge. “Fine.” She whispered. "I guess I don't even have a choice." She almost expected to be more powerful as an angel but she reminded herself that she was still only seventeen. An angel with a missing boyfriend who was most likely kidnapped by a demon, she had two fathers, one an angel and the other a hunter. Eva groaned and rubbed her eyes. There had to be a simpler life out there for her but she couldn't reach it or have it. 


	20. Chapter 20

            The town felt eerie as Dean drove in. Hundreds of missing posters plastered every flat surface. Wesley’s school picture smiled back at everyone as they passed by. No one had any clue to where the young man was. Suddenly everyone was pointing fingers at the family thinking they had something to do with it. Dean sighed, he hated when the innocent family was blamed. He couldn’t imagine the burden losing their son was and now the weight of an entire town suspecting them? He parked the Impala in front of the Victorian style house and got out. He walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. Dean’s mind went back to knocking on the same door when he realized his daughter was missing. He could sympathize with normal people…weird. He always thought he had it worse off.

            The door opened and Wesley’s mother stood there. She looked thin, gaunt, and exhausted. The accusations and searches for her son were wearing her down. “Mr. Winchester.” She recognized the man instantly. “Uh…hi come in.” She opened the door wider. “Do you want a drink?” She offered.

            “No thanks.” Dean shook his head and glanced subtly around the house. Wesley was an only child and his pictures were framed everywhere. There was no way people could suspect this family of doing something to their son. It was obvious they loved him.

            “Is Evangeline with you?” Rebecca asked glancing behind the man.

            “No, Eva’s at home. She’s pretty torn up about the whole thing.” Dean answered. It wasn’t a lie she was still crying at night; he and Cas could hear her.

            “I imagine…” Rebecca’s voice faded. “They had so much love for each other. Wesley has love for everyone. That’s what makes him such a good kid. These things always seem to happen to the good children.” She looked down.

            Dean noted that she was still using present tense about Wes, another good indicator that it was only the demons responsible. “Believe me I know.” He muttered. “But I am here about Wesley.”

            “Oh, okay.” Rebecca nodded and gestured for him to sit down at the kitchen table. “We haven’t heard anything else from the police. There are search teams out every day, my husband’s out there now.” She explained.

            “I think I know where Wesley is and why no one’s been able to find him.” Dean said without sugar coating it.

            It was like light had been restored to Rebecca’s eyes instantly. “You do? Where is he? Please tell me I need him back home!” She begged like Dean wouldn’t tell her anything.

            “Listen, you might not believe me, it’s sort of a crazy situation.” He started out. “But you need to understand what my brother and I do first.” Dean said. “Keep an open mind.”

            Apparently Rebecca already had suspicions about the ‘other side’ after feeling her dead mother’s presence in the house. She listened to Dean and while she was skeptical as most are, she was willing to try anything.

            “We’re trying to summon Crowley but he doesn’t want to be found. I apologize that this had to happen to your family. But he wants revenge.” Dean said with a heavy sigh.

            “For what?” Rebecca asked in alarm. “Our family hasn’t done anything, we go to church, we…”

            “It’s not your family who wronged him. Well, my family didn’t wrong him either but he feels like we did. He tried and partly succeeded in killing Eva for who she is.” Dean tried his best to explain but didn’t want to reveal too much.

            “But she’s just…”

            “She’s an angel…as is Cas.” Dean let out. “But please we need to keep it a secret because things like this can happen. They want her out of the picture and they want to hurt Cas and me. Can you keep it a secret?” He asked looking her right in the eyes.

            “I can.” Rebecca nodded. “Now please, I need to get my son back.” She whispered frantically. “They’re talking about arresting us for murdering him and-and I-I would never…” She started to break down in the seat.

            “I know you wouldn’t. That’s why we need to do something pretty drastic. I need some of your son’s DNA.”


	21. Chapter 21

            Dean walked back into the bunker holding one of Wesley’s snapbacks, which Rebecca had given him. “Sammy, you find that spell?”  
            “Yeah, I think so.” Sam called back. “We’re in the library.”  
            Dean walked in and found Sam sitting at a table in front of an open spell book. Eva was sitting on the edge of another table and Castiel was standing hear her. Dean put the snapback on the table and noticed Eva looking longingly at it when she recognized it was Wesley's. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get him back.” He promised his daughter looking at her with earnest eyes. She only swallowed and nodded.  
            “Here,” Sam pushed the book over to his brother so he could see what they'd found. “That’s the best we’re going to do. I don’t know if Crowley can deflect it in anyway,” he shrugged, “but it’s worth the shot.”  
            Dean nodded and started to move around the bunker gathering the things needed for the spell. He took out the bowl they frequently used for summoning people or things. He used a knife to make a cut on his hand, letting the blood fall into the bowl. There was a piece of Wesley’s dark hair stuck into the inside band of the hat and Dean dropped it in too. Sam said the spell and seconds later Wesley appeared in the room, shocking them all.  
            Wes stumbled out into the room and fell to his knees from being so weak. Evangeline instantly jumped up to help him. She tried to support him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Wes, Wesley, talk to me.” She said frantically.  
            “Eva?” Wesley was so out of it he could hardly recognize her. But he could never forget that voice. It was the voice that he hoped to hear again, just one more time before the man who kidnapped him killed him.  
            “Yeah, don’t worry I’ve got you.” Eva used all her strength to help him up to his feet and over to the couch in the den. Castiel followed her just in case she needed to know how to heal him if he needed it.  
            “That was too easy.” Dean muttered.  
            Sam gave him a concerned look but he did agree with his brother. “Do you think Crowley’s planning something else?” He asked quietly. “That he let us have Wesley back so he could do something worse?”  
            “I don’t know but that’s what I’m afraid of.” Dean admitted. “Well, I guess we just need to keep our eyes opened.” He felt like his skin was crawling though. He knew for a fact Crowley was up to something and he was afraid the demon would target Eva directly again.   
  
            After Wesley's wounds were healed, Castiel walked back into the library to talk to Dean and Sam and to let the two teenagers have some privacy. Eva knelt by the couch, Wesley was lying on his side looking at her. He was still exhausted from the turmoil he went through but he couldn't close his eyes. He needed to see Eva to make sure it wasn't just another one of his cruel dreams of being rescued. He reached out to touch her cheek, making sure she was really there.   
               Eva leaned her cheek into the palm of his hand and closed her eyes. It was like he never disappeared and they could just keep living their lives again. But Eva knew that wouldn't be possible. Rebecca and Wesley both knew about her secret life now. Things couldn't ever be the same again. "I missed you." She whispered softly.   
               "I missed you too." Wes replied. "There wasn't a day I didn't think of you. For some reason I knew you would save me." He told her honestly.   
                Eva opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why me?" She asked curiously.   
               "Because honestly I knew there was something different about you." He admitted to her. "You were never like other girls and I thought you were hiding something from me. But...I don't think I imagined it would be this big of a secret."   
               "I'm sorry." She whispered and felt ashamed of herself. "I wish I could've told you but I was trying to keep you safe. Look how much good that did though."   
                "Hey, it's not your fault." Wesley's thumb stroked over her cheek bone soothingly. "None of this was your fault." He assured her. Eva didn't say anything back. She didn't want to argue with him but she did think all of it was her fault. Wesley took a deep breath. "So...an angel?" He said quietly. "That's pretty crazy."   
               "I used to only be half angel." Eva shrugged. "But then all that stuff happened and I had to be brought back a full angel. So...I bet you don't really want to be with me anymore. It's probably too weird and I understand..."           
               Wesley cut her rambling off. "I never said I didn't want to be with you anymore." He shook his head. "Of course I still want to be with you. Sure it's...different but again, I always knew you were special." He held out an arm to her so she could cuddle up beside him on the couch. He held her close and kissed her cheek. "If you want to stay together, I do too." He said softly.   
                 "Of course I do." Evangeline laced her fingers with his and closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine a better place to be in than in the arms of someone she loved. 


	22. Chapter 22

            Once Wesley had regained his strength and sense of consciousness he was sitting up with Eva on the couch. The sat facing each other, their entangled legs were covered with a blanket to stay warm. He glanced down at the mug of tea she’d made for him. The warmth was soothing but he still felt so changed inside. The regular comforts weren’t working. “So all of this is real?” He asked quietly after being quiet for a long time.  
            Evangeline felt horrible for him. She knew the shock he felt but realized it must’ve been so much worse. He was kidnapped by a demon, she just learned from a book. She nodded slowly. “I should’ve told you before but I was trying to protect you. I guess that didn’t work out as planned.  
            The both laughed humorlessly. “It’s okay…I wouldn’t know how to tell someone if I knew what you knew.” Wes sighed shakily. “So…your dads and uncle. They hunt these things?”  
            Eva nodded again. “They try to save as many people as they can. It gets my family in more trouble though. We make a lot of enemies along the way.” She admitted. “And that sometimes mean the people around us that we love. This was my fault and you have every right to be mad at me.”  
            “I’m not mad at you. You didn’t mean for it to happen.” Wesley said quietly. “I’m just a little shocked that’s all. You hunt too? Isn't that dangerous?" He asked.  
            “It's extremely dangerous but I don't really hunt that much.” Eva shook her head. “I’m trying to keep a normal life but I also have to learn about these things to stay safe and keep others safe if I need to.” She swallowed. She wasn’t sure if he knew about what she was yet.  
            “That…that man was saying a lot of things about you.” Wesley looked up at her with frightened eyes. “He said he killed you but you came back to life. Is that true?”  
            “Yeah…I wasn’t lost I uh…died.” Eva rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “Good news though, heaven exists and it’s pretty chill.” She tried to make the situation lighter but they were both so terrified.  
            “He said something about your wings too.” Wesley revealed hesitantly. “Is that a hunter thing or…?”  
            “Well…not exactly.” Eva sighed and reached over to take his free hand in hers. “Please don’t freak out.” She begged softly.  
            “Uh…I don’t know. I’ve had a rough day I’m not sure I can be anymore freaked out.” Wesley replied with an emotionless smile.  
            “I-uh my dad, Cas…he’s an angel.” Eva told him.  
            “Oh…so they adopted you.” Wesley wasn’t that surprised about learning there were angels in the world. If there were demons there had to be angels, right? And Castiel always had that strange kindness towards him.  
            “No…they’re my biological fathers and I know it’s weird but it’s true and I was…at one point half angel half human.” Eva explained steadily.  
            “Okay….” Wesley started to shake a little. “That’s crazy…how would I not have known?” He asked.  
            “I hid my wings pretty well…” Eva smiled weakly. “Besides there wasn’t anything else that you would’ve picked up on. I wasn’t that special.”  
            “What about now?” Wes asked.  
            “Well…when I came back I became a full time angel.” Eva said. “So I’m not really human anymore.”  
            “Really?” Wesley looked surprised. “But…so you…”  
            “This is just a vessel for me.” Eva swallowed. “Uh…I know it’s sort of hard to process.”  
            “Yeah just a little bit.” Wesley sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So where does that leave us?” He asked.  
            “I-I don’t know.” She admitted. “I don’t want to put you in more danger. I don’t know what I would do if something else happened to you.”  
            “Eva, I told you it wasn’t your…”  
            “I know you think that but seriously Wes, it is. If you weren’t dating me you’d be perfectly okay and none of this would happen!” She exclaimed.  
            “But…”  
            “Look, I love you more than anything. But I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future.” Eva said quietly.  
            “No one does, that doesn’t mean we have to just give everything up.” Wesley could hear the uncertainty in her voice and it was making him uneasy. “Just…give it a few days and I’m sure everything will be sorted out.”  
            “Nothing ever gets sorted out in my family. But you can have peace.” Eva said. “Maybe you should go home, and…I don’t think I’ll be back in school so…” She hoped he understood what she was trying to say.  
            “Oh…” Wesley’s heart dropped a little bit. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Maybe we can…”  
            “No, Wes…” Eva whispered. “I’m sorry.” She stood up and kissed his forehead. “I love you.” She said under her breath and walked into the next room.  
            Wesley swallowed and sighed. “Okay…I love you….” 


	23. Chapter 23

            Eva was a mess and she eventually cried herself to sleep that night. When she woke up, Wesley was gone. Dean had driven him back home to his overjoyed mother. Eva found her dads and uncle sitting at the table having breakfast. Castiel smiled when he saw his daughter walk down the hall. But when he saw her red eyes he looked concerned. “Is everything alright?” He asked.

            Dean turned and saw how upset Evangeline looked. “Hey what happened to you?”

            “Nothing.” Eva shook her head and went to get herself breakfast. She tried to rub her eyes so they didn’t look like she’d been crying for hours.

            “Are you sure?” Dean watched her. “Because when Wesley was in the car he seemed to be pretty upset too.”

            That was news to Cas. “Did something happen between you two?” He asked gently.

            Eva stopped pouring herself juice and bent her head. “I told him I didn’t know what was going to happen between us in the future. What happened to him was my fault and I don’t want him to get hurt or worse killed.” She explained shakily. “So I broke up with him.” She swallowed.

            Dean and Cas looked at each other nervously. “Eva…”

            “I don’t really want to talk about it.” She cut them off. She sat down with her breakfast next to Sam.

            Dean nodded slowly. “Alright, if you want to talk about it later you know we’re here.” He reminded her.

            “Thanks.” Eva mumbled and started to eat. At the moment though she just wanted to forget everything that had happened between her and Wesley. She wished him luck and hoped nothing bad would ever happen to him again.

 

            That night, Dean took Castiel out for a romantic dinner in town. Dean hardly had the time and money to spoil his angel but when he did he always would. Castiel protested saying he didn’t need to be pampered but Dean wouldn’t have it.

            After small talk during dinner, Dean getting a little too close for public, and the waitress giving them dirty looks when they spent more time stealing kisses than eating. Dean then took Castiel for ice cream, the only place that had honey-flavored ice cream, the angel’s favorite.  

            “I don’t understand, what’s the occasion for all of this?” Castiel asked when they were sitting down on a bench in the warm air outside of the ice cream shop.

            “Can’t I take out the man I love?” Dean asked with a shrug. He put one arm around Cas’s shoulders and leaned back into the bench.

            Castiel looked at him suspiciously. “There isn’t any other motive is there?” He asked.

            “Whoa, why do you think I have ulterior motives?” Dean pretended to be offended. He grinned.

            Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Dean Winchester don’t you toy with me…” He said firmly in his serious ‘angel voice’.

            Dean just shook his head. “Castiel, I think you’ll be glad that I took you out for dinner.” He reached into his back pocket and stood up from the bench. He knelt down on one knee in front of the angel.

            “Dean…” Castiel stared at him a little stunned.

            “I know I technically already proposed to you but…I wanted it to be a little more special,” Dean explained. “I love you so much and if you’ll marry me then let’s do it.”    

            Castiel took Dean’s hands into his. “Do you really want to marry an angel?” He asked quietly.

            “Of course I do as long as you’re the angel.” Dean replied without hesitating. “I’ve already made up my mind so all I need is for you to say yes one more time.” He said hopefully.

            Castiel smiled slowly and nodded. “My answer hasn’t changed.” He assured him. “I love you too.” He kissed Dean’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

            Dean grinned and opened the ring box to reveal a gold band that had angel wings engraved inside. “We can have a big wedding if you want…” He said even though he didn’t have the money and had a feeling their invitation list wouldn’t be very long. But he wanted to make Cas as happy as he possibly could.

            “I wouldn’t mind just going to the courthouse.” Cas said gently. “As long as it gets the job done.”

            Dean smiled and kissed his angel softly. “I have a good honeymoon place already planned out. You’re going to love it.” He promised.

            The angel wasn’t content that Dean had parted so soon though. “I love you.” Castiel replied and pulled him close to kiss him again.


End file.
